NoWhere to run
by EAST of HALO
Summary: Here's a a story that I've been keeping alive, in y not be good,but promises to kill more brain cells than heavy sed on a song from The Warriors. Involves Master chief,Samus,solid snake,Gordon Freeman,batman,and more along the way. Has some scenes no man should ever copy and paste.enjoy...sorta.
1. Chapter 1

_**the meeting**_

It was a sunny day in June many people,animals,heroes,and even villians were relaxing and being cold as New York City, over by 25th avenu inside the Hall of women,a great tall building that was established after the female heroines decided to make a team group three weeks after the male super heroes made the League of Brothers,eight months ago,it was an impressive could with short round missile attacks,but in the inside it seemed like it were a miniture city having bed rooms,showers,a council room,snack bars,bars,and a training the coucil room the heroins,though many were the types of heroes that didn't like to show their feminint side,but the conversation they were having was actually was pretty starters they were talking about wich book they liked Wonder Women said "Lost in PARIDISE",Samus Aran chose"Grapes of Wrath",Zelda chose"The Ola Man and the Sea", and the other women soon followed after.

Then Black Canary said"Hey you think the men discuss these kinds of things,and I wonder what's their favorite books and stuff?"

"Batman's "'The Odyssey'",Spidey's"'Of Mice and Men'",Master Chief's"'East of Eden'",and..."replied Batgirl(side note: from **The Batman** 2005 series)

"How would you know." asked Samus

"I usually sneak over to the League of Brothers and spy on them."

"Ooh,stalkertistic."mentioned one woman who no really could tell who it was,but they chose to ignore it,for now.

Then the conversation led to them talking about their favorite movies Princess Peach chose "Titanic"(she always wishes Mario was romantic as the Jack),Samus chose"Predator"(it kind of reminded her of the Master Chief when he used fight Elites),Amy Rose chose"Gone with the Wind"(no one really knows why), and then the others fell into place telling their talking about which was hot and would do.

"The guys have the same exact question,no really the Master chief said Chuck Noris and for..."said Batgirl till being cut off by Wonder Woman

"You need to stop spying on them."

"Fine,got to kill my who would you like."

"Van Halen...when he was younger."said Wonder Woman.

"ooh cougar."said the one voice from earlier.

"Really?"said princess peach with a tone that hinted that she didn't like that answer.

"So?Who do you like?"snapped Diana.

"Steven Seagal."peach said.

"hu,It would of thought it would someone like Justin Timberlake or maybe Dave Franco."said Samus.

"Then who's yours Sammy?"

"Don't call me that."she replied angrily"Why it would be Chuck Norris."

Chun li then shouted"wait what, he's like...old."

"so girl,it's like not having the lovey eyes on Marky Mark"said Supergirl in response

"Thank you Kara."replied Samus.

"hey,how come none the guys sent him an invitation to join their boy hero club?"asked Sharon Carter.

"I seen they wanted him to be in it,but he refused because he said they were more impressive than him."said batgirl.

After talking about their favorite stuff,the women soon talked about their Woman told the story when she turned into a pig by Circi(side note:watch that justice league episode),they where at how at the Batman sang so that she could be turned back.

Samus told a story where the Master Chief was corrupred by phazon,thanks to Dark was a hard battle and she nearlly killed the Chief,but she manage rid off the phazon and they then deafeted Dark samus, stopping a halo that she built to launch the battle she felt something acting up with Dark Samus that she couln't put her finger the battle was over she couldn't help feel something towards the Master Chief and Dark Samus.

The women kept saying that she was being jealous and kept laughing at her until she punched Hawkgirl.

After the stories they soon talked about more personal questions just for someone mentioned about talked about they first lost their virginity.

"Hey you a virgin?"asked Mary Jane.

"Well...yes."said Sharon.

"So you and Cap haven't done anything 'fun' yet?"said Buffy(side note: the vampire slayer)

"No,it's that he doesn't want to have sex until he's married."Sharon said with a blush.

"Hey don't be ashamed,you're not the only one of us who hasn't lost their virginity."said Mary Jane,trying to lighten the mood.

"Ya I'm still a virgin."Samus said."There aren't any cute guys in my job."

"Same here.I haven't really found any love connections."said Wonder Woman.

"I've trying to get Sonic inside my bed."said Amy

"hu,you three are virgins I would of thought you girls would lost it by Amy would have chlorophylled sonic."said Chun li.

"I've tried to."Amy responded sarcastically

Then Zelda thought of a fun way to know who the three then asked the three,if given the opportunity,who they would want to lose their virginity to.

"obviously Sonic for Amy."said Sonya Blade

"Hey you didn't let me answer,it could be someone else."said then looked at her with serious faces."you're right it would be sonic."

"Who about you wondy?"asked Lara Croft.

Wonder Woman thought hard,then she could but smile."What's with the smile."asked Chun li.

"It would be Batman."

"Of course it would be,with your two history"replied Hawkwoman"Hey how about you Samus?"

"I bet would be the master chief, huh Samus"said Power Girl,but Samus just shot angry looks at her.

"Haha"she laughed sarcastically.

"No I actually mean it,you two seem like a good match."

"Really?"

"Well with stories of him you tell us I think it would be pretty cool if you and him were a couple"said Zelda .Samus then gave it a thought until Vixen looking at Sharon Carter then said.

"Well it's time to talk about the imposter among us."

"There's an imposter among us?"asked Spider Woman

"Yes a man has been fooling everyone here by dressing and talking like a woman"said Wonder Woman.

"Well don't keep us waiting,tell us so we can kick his ass."said .Then WonderWoman went to where the mysterious voice,mentioned she grabbed the culprit who was red,white,and black mask with a curly brown wig.

"Oh damn it not you."yelled out X-23

"You know him?"

"Ya his Wade Wilson..."

"Wait you mean deathstroke?"Peach shuddered in fear.

"No,that's Slade Wilson this is Wade,also known as..."

"DEADPOOL,the merc with a mouth,the nut,the bat shit crazy man who steals your undies,the..."

"The guy who gonna get his ass kicked by us."replied X-23

"Wait you're the one who's been taking X-men's underwear?"asked Jubilee

"Hey you need punks to me and let me have sexy parties on the blackbird."

"Then why in the hell are you doing here and why do you have that rubber duck?"asked huntress.

"Well ya see...um well...smoke screen!"Then voice 1/white box in his head said*

you don't have smoke screens you're just shouting out things* ^so now it's by by time^said voice 2/yellow box with a high squeaky voice of deadpool's."Right time to leave the ladies wanting more!"he then just all a sudden jumped out the window.

"What the hell was that all about?"said Black Canary

"To be honest I have no clue,the guy justs pop out of nowhere."said Spider Woman

"Hey what time is it?"Wonder woman asked to Hawkgirl.

Hawkgirl then looked at her watch"7:25 P.M."

"Well I gotta be going.

"Where to?"

"I'm going on patrol at Gotham with Batman."

"He he,well try and make him you wine N' dine ya"said She-Hulk

"I might."she said with a huge on her face.

"Ooh someone gonna get their freak on,someone gonna their freak deadpool has he was still outside.

"Someone give me their plate."said Black Window

Amy then handed her a plate"Here you do you need it?"

"This."she then threw the plate out the window hitting Deadpool square in the face.

"Ow,you gals are mean,I'm not gonna give you any my tacos or my di..."He was interrupted by another plate tossed at his face then he ran off.

"Well I should get going too."said Samus"I'm going on a patrol with the Chief at Manhattan."

"Alright luck getting inside his armor."said Zelda

"Oh hush now."said Peach to Zelda.

"What?I really mean what I said earlier."

"Alright then!"said Samus in a irritated her and WonderWoman left.

 **Hello author's back!**

 **Here's a crappy fic that I started about a year ago at deviantart,but was the only thing keeping my profile chapter has been modified from its original this chapter is the boringest.**

 **Hope you enjoy this** **abomination** **wonderful fan-fic.**

 **Note:I do not own any of the character's and encourage you to support their offical companies.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Stake Out**_

In the city of Gotham,on top of an old warehouse,Batman and Wonder Woman were standing looking for any signs of far they stopped a bank robbery,a slow day for the dark Woman was geting bored,she then turned her head and seen couples walking down near the gave her a memory of the time she was turned into a she rembered about the conversations in the Hall of Women and about a conversation with Samus after they left.

"So Samus do you really like the Master Chief?"asked to

"Why do you...never mind that I know why.I'm going tell you if answer this question."

"Sure."

"Do you think that Bruce might..."samus stopped in a scared and awkward tone"I don't know...gay?"

"Hold on! I doubt that he would be gay, just look at all women he has been love with!"she said in fury.

" it easy I'm just are some people who have been married and are gay."

"Oh ya name one."but then remembered this trick where Samus was going to make fun of this person.

"Tom Cruise."Samus said with a big laughing grin on her face.

"By Hera."Diana said irritated by walking in that old joke"He's not gay."

"Oh come is completely pretending he doesn't want to come out of the closet."Samus said laughing which made Wonder Woman laugh along.

"But for real I don't think Batman is gay and I'm gonna make sure if he's not as soon as possible."

"Won't be easy."

"He never is when I talk about relationships around him,but I am not taking 'no' for answer from him."

"Alright then."Then they came to Samus's spaceship "Well I'm heading this way,bye."

After that flashback passed Wonder Woman started getting a build up of energy to ask a very important question to batman and make him go out with her."Hey Bruce."

Batman was a little slow at the response because he was deep in his thoughts,he still faced the opposite way."What is it Wonder Woman?"

"Bruce...are...are you gay?"

"What?!Of course not!Why in the hell would y..."He was interrupted by Wonder Woman grabbing him and turning him around with a serious face.

"Fine then you are taking me on a date where we will go dancing,go eat at a fancy restaurant,and fin you're going to take away my virginity away by making sweet and tender love to me!"

Batman then said in a cool and calm sounding voice"Listen Diana we both can't beca...ah!"Wonder woman cut him off by grabbing him by the testicles.

"I am tired of hearing that lame logic of yours!So you are going to do all those things or else I will break both these..."she then grabbed him a little making him give out a little yelp of pain"and you with the flick of my wrist!"

Batman scared and shock at easy it was to crush is double neon delycoprit cup gaurd[side note: the plastic is fake don't get mad].

"O.k I will."batman said in a pain filled let go of him and smiled.

 **Kiss Him**

At the Manhattan chemical research center,Samus in her zero suit,sat in a chair inside a computer room with the Master Chief,who was cleaning his DMR assault were put here by their fellow heroes because it was said that there was going to be a bombing by eco-nut jobs,which they would have left by now,but due to that were not to leave until 7 A.M.

Samus and him talked a little,sometimes about other heroes and their the whole time Samus was thinking about if her and the Chief if they could be a 'thing'.She then started having full debate about this in her mind as if she talking to the heroines.'He wouldn't care for a relationship for anyone.'one voice in her head said But he is smart,brave,sexy,strong,doesn't complain,sexy,awesome,and did I said that he's damn right sexy!'Another said.'But he many imperfections.' 'Oh ya like?' 'Like him just only been seen in his armor he could spot on ugly.' 'Whoa that was harsh.' 'Has a trouble with socializing.' 'So what else?' 'Are adventures he...um...he would help and keep me safe.'

'See there is little things wrong with maybe I give him a kiss.' 'No give him a sock in the gut I bet he's just messing with me I mean look at him.'Samus then glanced at the Master Chief still cleaning his guns.'Oh just give him a kiss or two or three or twelve.' 'No punch him.'

Without warning Samus punched the Chief with the butt of her Chief was not harmed by this,due to his titanium armor,but it did make confused and a bit mad.

"What the heck was that..."he stopped because Samus lunged at him so fast and without warning, he didn't react in time."Samus what the sam hell are you do..."he was then cut off by Samus kissing his helmet repeatedly"Samus!Stop I don't w..."

She force all her might to had a cherry red face. "Shut up!You are going to be mine if you like or not!So now you're going to take me places or else I'll blast you into a quazar!"

"Like Hell you will,you damn hussie!"An angry,but familiar female voice shouted out."You get off of him now!"Samus did with a stern face."Jhon plug me into the USB pedestal!"As shocked and scared of what just happened,Chief as fast as he could plugged her in the pedestal.

A holo-graphic image of Cortana then ,looking at her,said"What is it you want, me and him were busy."

"Ya busy trying t steal my man!"

"Your man?What makes you think you he doesn't like me and not you?"

"Well I don't just threatened him to take me places and I'm more intelligent than you."

"Well I just 'asked him out' and I'm not a computer!"

"Oh you bastard!"

The Chief stood there listening to the thought to himself'the fuk just just happened,I better get out before shit gets more tense.'While the two ladies yelled at each other he sneaked out the building and ran as fast as he could.

"Chief tell this blue bitch who you really like."

"Ya John tell that bitch in blue who you..."They both soon realize that he left"like."

Both Samus and Cortana at the same time said"Well there goes my man."And then both looked at each other with one eyebrow raised up.


	3. Chapter 3

**in the morning**

7:00 A. the male heroes inside the League of Brothers were having breakfast at the mess hall,because many just sleep there for a night or week or so,until they herd someone yell "What the Hell?" coming from the shower darte towards the room and found spider man staring at the Master Chief in a running shower still in his armor. No one said a word.

Solid Snake then broke the silence"um Chief...why are you in the shower?"Then Snake took a better look at saw lipstick stains all over his helmet"uhh...mind telling us what's with the lips..."

The Master Chief interrupted him by saying"T-they...just went psycho on me...so much screaming and cursing...the threats were so scary."Everyone was puzzled at what he said.

"Chief keep calm and tell us what happened."said the Chief then told them what happened last night."Wow!That must have some crazy stuff."Flash said with a grin.

"You have no clue."

"But why are you in the shower?"asked spiderman.

"To wash the bad...to wash the bad."

An hour passed when the Chief came out of the showers the men were waiting for him in gym room.

"Hey there Chief, feelin better?"asked Snake concerned for his best friend.(side note: the chief and snake are like chief and johnson)

" needed some time to clean myself."

"At least you're feelin better."Snake raised his coffee cup which meant 'good'.

After a while he had breakfast with the guys for a half hour.(side note: yes he has his helmet off at this point to eat,he trusts his brothers of arms to see his face.)

The Chief seemed to notice that Bruce Wayne wasn't here checking for crime at the computer room."Where's Batman?He would have checked to see what the fuss was about an hour ago."

"Ya,we notice he hasn't came at all,so we sent Captain America and Spiderman to his home to see what there is."said minutes later Spiderman and Captain America came in with a bruised Batman.

"What in God's name happened to him ?"asked Danny Phantom.

"Well..."said Spiderman

ibFlashback/b Earlier that day at Wayne mansion,Peter Parker and Steve Rodgers drove there to check in with came in by the drive way they notice Wonder Woman in her invisible jet taking Alfred opened the door,the two saw that he had a weird and shocking look on his also noticed that there had been damage as if a fight took place.

"What happened here?Did a twister came?"asked Peter.

"Well came by..."Alfred was interrupted by a loud groan followed by a loud thud coming from upstairs."Oh dear!Master Bruce!"They followed Alfred to Bruce's room,which was a complete wreck.

"Good lord!What happened?"asked after they helped Batman up on his broken bed he soon told them what happened of flashback/b/i

After the story was told to the fellow guys some giggled and made fun of the scene others were just in shock of what was told.

Five minutes passed with no one saying a word until Snake then spoke up"Don't take too hard the whole thing will pass with the both of you."

"Hope so or we might be like Sonic and Amy chasing him."Batman with a little laugh"Just be glad that luck of yours didn't let get pounded by a freakazoid and the crazy A. "he then said to the Chief.

"Ha,but I'm going to have to pick up that crazy who's with the Freakazoid."said the chief.

Then out of the blue"Did someone call me?" a voice yelled out.

"What the...Freakazoid get out this building!We keep telling you that your part of the team."yelled out Luke Cage.

"O.K"then Freakazoid just jumped out the window.

"You didn't have to break our window."Yelled out Flash"O.K didn't see that coming."

 **Girl talk**

Once again at the Hall of Women, a meeting took place.

"So you...and ...batman?"asked Amy Rose pointing a finger at wonder woman.

"Yep"replied WonderWoman with a big grin on her face.

"And you ...with the Master Chief?"Wonder Woman asking to Samus.

"Well woulda if someone didn't interrupted us!"Samus said looking towards a computer pedestal where Cortana was plugged in.

"He likes me!You hussie!"yelled out Cortana.

"Hey knock it off you two!"yelled out She-Hulk."So how did work out the rest of the night for you two."Talking to both Samus and Cortana.

"Well me and cortana...made an agreement that we wish to keep to ourselves."said Cortana.

"O.k,now then talk about Batman and Wonder Woman."said Hawk Woman

"What about hun?"asked Rouge.

"Well we're ignoring the fact that she raped batman."replied Hawk Woman.

"Ya I was going to say something about that too."said

"That wasn't rape."Wonder Woman said with a stern then began to sparkle "It was a night of hot filled passion as we explored each other's body and soul, that was kept pace at a heavenly rhythm."She began to drool,having a lewd expression on her face.

A loud groan of sexual pain coming from the air ducts. All the women knew who the voice belonged to. She-hulk rubbed her temple "Dammit, Deadpool is in air ducts. I'll get him out after this chapter." Everyone crooked their head in confusion."Any,Diana I'm a lawyer so I'll tell you this. That's considered to sexual assault no matter what."said She-Hulk.

This seemed to have struck a cord in Wonder Woman"Then what about Samus?"

"She didn't rape the Chief."said ."Don't worry you're not in trouble,just don't rape him and yell out to the world."

"Well I couldn't help it he was just... a strong,gruff,and dark man he was so tender and passionate.I don't think there was a place on my body that he didn't explore."Wonder Woman said with a teen schoolgirl face."And he's all mine,I can't wait to rock his world again!"

"Damn I bet he's just as anxious!"Lara Croft said.

Meanwhile at the League of Brothers,the male heroes were doing their normal routines,except Batman and the Chief who were still having difficulty with their incidents from last it was lunch time Spider Man went to see if the two were doing O.K.

"Hey guys feeling better?"ask Spiderman.

"Ya were both O.k Peter."said Batman."Just trying to relax."

"Well that's good."said Solid Snake coming out of the ac ducts.

"Hey Snake."the Chief said in excitement,seeing his best friend.

They started talking about recent topics about upgrades for the building,trying to shift the atmosphere to something that didn't remind the two about their to them,in the next room Sonic was trying to crack a walnut.

When Sonic banged the nut on the table,the sound reminded Batman of the sounds of crashing and banging from last,which sent him to freak out.

Fortunately Spider Man managed calmed him was bewildered by batman's behavior. "It's O.K man the mean lady ain't gonna hurt the bad ol' bounty hunter and A.I."Just then an beeping came from the T.V monitor indicating a non-member was coming into the checked to see who it was,to their shock and fear it was Wonder Woman and Samus.

"Oooh sorry about that remark guys."Spiderman said to the two while he was turning towards them."What?Where they go?"

Snake and Spidey then found them hiding in the cargo Chief had a box over his head that had writings that said 'Happy Box'.Just then they heard Samus and Diana call out their names in lovestruck tone.

"Get out of here before they see you two in here with us."said the Chief.

"Found them!"yelled Diana

"Damn you two."

"Sorry." said Spider Man.

bAuthor here. Here's another chapter of the story.

This chapter so far was the most stupefied of the story, but it gets the ball rolling for the rest of the story.

I'm glad if anyone the story so far, to those who didn't haha you read it so suck it Trebek.

A funny thing about the women's debate about Wonder Woman, since this is a modified version of the original chapter, the debate was based on an argument me and my friends about regarding episode 4 of Shimoneta.

Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters, whom are owned by their respected franchises.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well hi there**

Wonder Woman took batman to a room next door to discuss a "certain" topic.(*slash*deadpool: by that they're gonna :what the hell how did you find my computer,no what I don't want to know. Just stop blabbing on the side notes)

While bats and wonder woman left Samus,cortana,Chief,spiderman, and solid snake were left alone.

"So...um Chief...me and cortana want to talk about the thing last night."said samus.

'Thank God they are going to say how crazy they were and how it was just some weird mistake thought the master chief.

"Remember the black hole bit and me arguing with cortana?"

"It was a quasar,and yes, and also I know what you're going to say that was some sort of mistake brought on by someone,mainly duke(nukem) annoying you and cortana acting upon the safety of my well being."

"Um no. In fact that makes me have to do this."Samus then grabbed his the present males were scared.

"Oh my God she pulled a Wonder Woman!"yelled out spidey and snake.

Chief didn't feel the pain due to his armor but it was scaring the crap out of him.

samus still holding on then replied to the chief"I still mean what I said and also me and cortana came to an agreement of how to share you between us."

"O.k this has gone long about the chief's say in this before you go all wonder woman on him."said spider man.

(deadpool note: poor dumb web head. ME:what did I tell you.)

Samus shot a glance at him which seemed to take living soul out of then whimpered back.

"Don't fear chief i'll come save you!"yelled snake running towards him.

"You're still on my shit list!"yelled Samus.

"Nope...sorry Chief."Snake then walked away

.

Master Chief disappointed"You guys suck!"Samus then talked him once again.

"Now let's take you to my ship and...(whisper,whisper)"Samus said to the chief while hold him in a choker hold.

"EEwwWwwwW,leave my undergarments alone!"

"Now stop it we are going to have 'fun' or else!"samus said while pointing her gun at spider man and snake.

"Whoa,why are you pointing it at us?"yelled Spider Man

"Cause you two will get in our way."replied Samus.

'Could this not get any weirder' thought the then a scream could be heard coming from a room across the other side of the room and then Batman came running out of the room with his pants pulled down to his knees.

Also hearing Wonder Woman's voice saying"Come back little batsy."

'Kay guess it could.'He then turned his head to snake and spidey and did hand gestures that were a code for 'help,go for help,God help'.Samus,unaware of what he did,just held on him tighter.

Finally help arrived, Captain America, Danny Phantom, and Gordan Freeman came to the rescue. Samus hanged on tighter to the chief that her face practically was smooshed by being pressed of the side of his helmet."What are you going to do about that?"Said Samus with a smirky attitude of thinking that they won't be able to separate raised his crowbar, cap raised his unbreakable shield, and Danny just twirled his fingers and saying "ghost powers."

"Fine I'll let him go."The chief ran on all fours and hid somewhere within the crates at alarming speed,then remembered about towards him Gordon used a portal gun he borrowed from chell and sent a portal under wonder woman and one across the room.

"O.k you two go back to your h.q before we report you the prison zone."Cap told in a strict tone to the two girls,who then chief then ran to cap and squeezed him hard enough to make all the air to come out.

"That mean*sniff*bounty hunter said bad things again."the stunned chief said.

"like what?"The chief then whispered to cap's cap was completely stunned of the foul language.

"Hey maybe things might get better."said spider man while they were taking bats and chief to the barracks to rest up.

"hope so...hope so."said batman.

 **gone out of town**

Late september in league of brothers,"Damn it things have gotten worse with the samus and wonder woman problem!"exclaimed danny phantom."Lots weird stuff have happened with this problem and not to mention about the troubles they caused bats and the chief."

"Ya me and bats had a nice topic about stronger defense than wondy comes busting through and justs takes off with him."stated Ryu.

"same here but I tried to save him and it made her mad."said captain america"that's how i got this big bruise on my face and neck."

"Ouch."

"Well me and the chief were skipping through a park, set a picnic at a river bank,looked at clouds then out of nowhere her space ship came used a tractor beam and took off with that's like tenth time."said solid snake.

"Wait you guys on picnics and skip around?"said a confused Flash.

"So?"

"Nothing."

"Man now they are too afraid to come to our Bar-b-q,along with other members because of the fear they might show up."stated Sonic. "And the chief is the masterchef...ha..get it."

mario slapped his hand on his head looking irritated"Mama mia."

"Well we will try and get this amount of people coming plus the bat and chief if they decide to come." stated captain america."speake of the devil, there you two are, where were you two?"

"huff we had to huff run six blocks and walk through the sewers just to give them the slip."batman said in pain stricken voice.

"Ya little robin(The batman series) is still giving the two false info."said the chief.

Three hours passed and the men were having a grand time cooking their was having a conversation with solid snake, iron man, and gordon freeman(who only moved his head instead of talking)

"Well at least we're having a cookout." stated iron man "You think that I would to piss those two off."

"Hmph Women."grunted snake taking a sip of his beer.

"Reminds me, how's meryl?( Sidenote: Not the same one from MGS1)just realized " asked spider man "And hows Alyx?"looking towards Gordon.'Wait does he talk ?' he asked himself.

"Doing O.K"snake grunted,Gordon only nodded "SUCKS that my best is being awesomely being terrorised by Samus."

"Reminds me when Black cat tried to seduce me I was engaged to MJ." spider man recalling a one of his memories."You know we stand up to those two cause this is ridiculous."(side note: couldn't agree more)

"Ya!"shouted snake and stark.

"We should teach those two that we don't want them stealing our friends!"

"Ya!"

"teach them that they're not into them!"

"No!"

"WHat are you two chicken to stand up to those crazy and psychotic succubus bi.." then his spider senses kicked in" dear mother of hulk, they're standing right behind me aren't they?"Sure enough Samus and Wonder Woman,enraged by his speech, stood behind him. Wonder woman grabbed and threw spider man. As he was in mid air "Useless spider senses!"

"We're here for our boy toys"shouted Samus"And it would be wise to give them to us."

"Oh ya! Why should we?"proclaimed mega pointed her arm cannon toward him."They're sneaking across the wall over there."Batman and chief were trying to hop over a 10 foot wall.

Chief landing on his head"Mega man YOU TRAITOR grunt fart!"Batman threw a bat-a-rang at mega man's two ran with all their might to not be captured."Ya I'm gonna t-bag you,benedict!"yelled out the chief. With Samus and wonder woman in tow

"O.K that's it time for operation long bow."Hawkeye addressed toward the men.

"Agreed!"said everyone.

three hours later,batman and the chief were in the League of Brothers operation command H.Q.

"We have devised this location for the both of you to wait this whole samus and wonder woman trouble passes by."Iron man was informing the two.

"You will be assigned in Bakersfield California."debriefed captain america. " Me, Stark, Parker, snake, sonic, mario, and gordon will come with you just in case."

"Also we stay there for 5 days and leave to Bass lake to camp to throw them off."implied spider man.

"I'll go pack my boxers."eagerly said the chief.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bakersfield**  
On their way to Bakersfield,high above the clouds of the sky in Tony Stark's private jet,the men tried their best not to be bored.

"Hey guys?Why are we going to Bakersfield?"asked sonic"I mean,I know why staying at two different locations and why Bass lake,but why Bakersfield?Why not something like L.A?You know with more places to hide"

"Well one it's a place that seems to be a place we wouldn't go,second it being not too close nor far away from the mountains could help out with fast decisions,it's also having a county fair,and third there is person who knows the places to hide and willing to help us out so we're gonna pick him up."answered spiderman.

After hours of flying and checking into hotels,they finally found a place to settle and unpack their stuff."Hey guys,who's giant cardboard box is this?"asked spider man  
Everyone stared at solid snake."What?It's not mine."answered snake in self defense.  
"Lets a see whats a inside de box."suggested mario.  
As they opened the box out came deadpool,mega man,robin,and link."What the...?!How and why are you three here?"asked iron man with a hand on his forehead.  
"Well we wanted to tag along so we worked together to get a large box and snuck into your luggage."answered deadpool.  
"Well looks like we're going to have to call this off and return to..." Iron man was beginning to get out of his seat until the chief pulled him down.

The polarized visor of the spartan,to what Stark felt was a gaze pleading into his in the first time. "Like Hell,there is any way i'm going back there getting pummeled by samus."exclaimed the chief"I rather deal with these idiots!"  
"All me,cap,bruce,spidey,snake,and gordon to pick up the guy I was talking he's going to take us to the fair."  
"Why we're not going?"asked deadpool.  
"One you three weren't suppose to come,two it's not wise to bring a maniac,a robot,an elf,a plummer,and hedgehog to a public place, and three you're more likely to start something."answered spider man.  
"O.K I agree."

Soon the guys left to pick up the person who was willing to reached to destination of where the person lived,it was a white house in the eastern parts of bakersfield and was on a street called house had a red 98 dodge pick up truck and a white Lincoln Navigator parked out in heroes dressed in normal clothing knocked on the door and a woman answered the door.  
"May I help you?"asked the woman  
"Aw yes, I am here to pick up the author of the story. (side note:self narcissism) for the camping trip."  
"Oh he's ready to go. Mr. Meza!"  
Then came a 16 teen year kid wearing a green irish rugby cap,a shirt that had Kurt Cobain,and doc marten boots.  
"Oh hey my stuff lets mom see you when I get back."The kid said and gave the woman a hug and a kiss.  
"Stay safe."

The heroes went into the car and left to the they came back to the hotel from the fair they saw that the remaining heroes were playing poker.  
"Hey guys we're sonic got you a chillidog."spider man shouted.

"Who's the new guy?"asked mega man.  
"He hey kid. It's been a long time."Deadpool jumped up.  
"How do you know him?I haven't told you who he was."asked iron man.  
(Side note: Deadpool you better not tell them about the story, I'm overusing the fourth wall jokes. So keep quiet if you don't want me to write this into a lame ramble with no samus boob jokes.) ^Listen to the guy it will get boring if there are no booby jokes.^stated yellow box.  
"Uh he's a friend who helped me uh...with a job." *nice save*stated white box.

"Ya me and him are good friends,despite how much of an idiot and a huge pain the arse he may be!" stated the author

To the woods

After a week of staying in Bakersfield,the Heroes went upon their journey to Bass lake setting their camp for one fun at the lake,telling ghost stories,and eating s' next day after hiking for 20 minutes, the author led them to a cabin, that had five bedrooms,in what seemed to be the middle of the forest.  
"Well this is it you guys, the cabin is in top condition due to the other guy keeping out of it and trashing the place up."said the author  
"Wait what other guy?asked Cap.  
"Well um...Deadpool you are going to need to calm yourself for this..." He was interrupted by deadpool  
"Oh hell no that trolling son of a gun is here?He 's how he got my 20 punk isn't scary at all."  
"Who is it?"asked Cap again.

"It's..."then came out of nowhere a man in a business suite and having a pale face that didn't have a face stood behind Gordon Freeman"...Slenderman. Hey slendy how things been going,did anyone try to wreck this place?"Slenderman pointed four fingers."thanks man here's 20 dollars."  
Everyone was kind of scared,except deadpool,batman, and Meza."You two know the slender man?"asked mega man  
"Ya he's just a troll."Deadpool shooting an angry glance at slender man who was flipping off deadpool.

"Well it's starting to get dark let's go inside and unpack."said Cap

"Hey what's up the cameras spidey?"asked the author.  
"Well I'm gonna try and see if Gordon talks and if the girls are stalking us in our sleep."answered spiderman.

At the end of the day the men were about to go to man was testing his cameras.  
"Hey what gives?All I'm getting is static."spider man being annoyed.  
The author and deadpool stared at each other opened the window blinds and there stood man was scared by this.  
"Get out of here."yelled deadpool  
"What the heck man? I kept defending you and you do this." shouted the author.  
slenderman left with his head down.

Unknown to the heroes two heroines were watching them from far distance.  
"You know samus I like the outdoors to be kind of romantic."said wonderwoman with a big grin on her face.  
"Just wait we'll get our guys in due time."said samus,sitting on a tree branch, with grin on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Follows

Two days have past, the men have been enjoying themselves at Bass deadpool and slenderman have been getting along. However, unaware that they have been being stalked not by mountain lions,but by samus,cortana, and wonder woman.

After having a fun day at the lake, it soon became dark. so the men trailed back to the cabin. As they were walking, solid snake noticed something moving in the woods."The hell is that?"

Everyone turned their heads to see what it was. Master chief and batman started to shake in fear of it being samus and wonder woman. They soon walked to where snake saw the object, turning out to be sub zero and scorpion sparing.

"Um...what are you guys doing here?" asked deadpool.

"Well to cut the chase , both Sonya and Mileena started to fight over me and well...the details are too horrific to mention." answered scorpion.

"The why is subzy here?" replied deadpool

"I owed a favor to him."answered sub zero."Why are guys here?"

"Batman and the chief were being raped by wonder woman and samus." Both sub zero and scorpion laughed so much that sub zero fell to the ground.

The men soon left and reached to the cabin. The had lit up a bonfire and fun drinking,playing songs(Deadpool note:I played the C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E song), and eating s'mores. Then it became night time, and with most of the heroes were wiped out from all the fun they had today,soon went to bed.

It was midnight when all the heroes were vastly asleep and one of the cabin door opened. Samus and wonder woman came inside, silently closed the door, and walked about inside disabling the cameras that spiderman had set up the day two walked quietly through the cabin,wonderwoman went left of the kitchen and was completely startled by seeing slenderman in the corner of the room.

Wonder woman was about to let out a loud yelp, if it weren't for samus covering her she screamed into samus's hand the two noticed that slender man was slumped against the corner.

"Is it sleeping?"asked samus.

"Appears so. Guess even a faceless creature has to have his beauty sleep." answered cortana in samus's helmet.

Samus went up to the second cabin floor, while wonderwoman went to the basement level of the cabin. On top of the second floor spotted the room where Gordon and deadpool slept on the same bed. mega man and the master chief sleeping on the same bed. spiderman and solid snake sleeping alone on different beds.

"Aww look, he sleeps like a gorgeous hunksicle." said cortana in a lovestruck tone as Samus looked at where the chief slept.

'Damn straight!' Samus thought in her head. She thought over of a plan she will have to accomplish in order to have the chief in her grasp. This included of sleeping in the chief's, sprinkle some booze that she found in Stark's bags (which in all honesty he might have a problem), sleep in the bed till he would wake up, then thinking that he slept with her would be guilty of doing the deed in a drunken sprawl and be forced into going out with her, later to a possible marriage.

Samus then took off her armor within a flash(sidenote: kind of like in Smash bros for those who don't have the visual) ,being reduced to her zero suit, and began shifting towards the chief's bed. Samus then walked to snake's bed "You." she pointed a finger to the sleeping solid snake. "You and that mute (Gordon Freeman) have been trying to keep him away from me." Samus angrily whispered to the sleeping solid snake. "Infact it's like you're trying to ask him out yourself..." samus said jokingly but then put more into that and a large number of evidence to support that thesis. Then a mental picture of Snake and Chief embracing each other in a heat of passion "Oh God No! You better not! I will throw you into the deep void of space and make sure that reach to the bottomless pit of Hell!"

"Woah! Take it easy Samus,you're going to wake him and the others."cortana said trying to hold samus's rage.

"Sorry. I can't help but try kill this shit stain who's trying to steal my...I mean our man."

Snake then rolled to his back and muttered in his sleep "snore...Chief, you said I could on top this time." Samus out of pure rage, got closer to him ready to choke the air out his lungs. "Snore… why can't I have top bunk…" Samus then stopped her intent to kill. Just then snake slightly opened his eyes becoming awake. Samus's face was two inches away from his and was startled by seeing him awake. Snake then stared at her face for three seconds then looked towards her chest.

"Alright! Wet dream !"exclaimed snake as he grabbed her then knocked him out with a hard fist to his head.

"Samus!"cried out cortana.

"Don't worry he'll forget that we were here. (If he survives that is.)"samus said snapply. Then Deadpool and Gordon started to wake up from hearing the commotion. samus quickly got materialized into her armor and morphed into a ball.

"Yo Gordon. Go check out what the hell is keeping me from a land full of hot babes,guns,chimichangas,and other shit that fan boys say I do."demanded deadpool in a sleepy tone. Gordon slowly started walking to samus's location. Samus then rolled away to the seeing that there was nothing simply lifted his shoulders toward then went back to however then wandered to bath in a drunk and sleepy manner. Samus rolled next to the toilet trying to not be spotted. Gordon wobbly unzipped his pants and started to pee into the toilet,but missed the first few second at aiming properly and instead got a little bit of urine on held back samus's rage and frustration of being peed on.

Gordon then left the room and went back to wanting to scream in total rage,punched a hole in the wall.

Meanwhile,Wonder woman walked into the bedroom where Cap,sonic,mario,link,robin, some kid,iron man,and Batman slept. She was very happy to see batman that she almost pounced on cautiously picked up batman without waking him up. She planned on flying away to a more 'private' location with batman. Right before she was about to leave the room with batman, she heard a loud thud from gently set him on his bed and went up stairs.

She saw a hole in the wall of the bathroom,so went to where to the men sleeping up stairs to check up on samus.

As she entered the saw samus holding a crowbar ready to take a strike at Gordon.

"Samus hold yourself together!"yelled cortana in samus's helmet.

"Like HeLL!"snarled samus.

Wonder woman used her lasso and pulled samus away."Samus what in Hades! You were going to wake them (and almost kill Gordon again)!"silently whispered wonder woman holding back samus. "Remember you want the chief!"

"God damnit!"samus then set down the crowbar."Fine!"she said intensely.

"Good."wonder woman said with a smirk on her face."*sniff**sniff*um...what's that smell?"

Samus looked toward Gordon, filled with rage reached for the crowbar.

"Samus."cortana said in a commanding let go of the crowbar.

"Um...samus?Is it just me or is the sun starting to rise?"asked wonder woman.

"The hell!?That's impossible we only been here for an hour and half?!

"Your right!It feels like it's been that long but moniter shows that 5 hours have past...What's this?"complied cortana.

"What's up?"asked samus.

"Well the monitor also reading that the minutes are going by like seconds."

"How the hell is that even possible?" Then samus remembered a special individual from earlier something "Wait a minute doesn't that slender guy have powers to speed up time?"

" crap that means he might be awake." Replied Cortana with a panicked tone.

Then out of the corner of wonder woman's eye,she noticed something from the window. out side slenderman was doing strech he did the sun started to rise even more and cortana's time monitor speed up. The men started to show the signs of waking up.

"Damn it!We need to get of here."barked samus.

With that the two ran out of the cabin and back to wonder woman's invisible jet,parked 5 kilometers up north.

"O.K we are going to need a new plan."stated cortana.

"This was only the plan we had."said wonder."It's because there are too many of them that we can't take them with slender man,two mutes,a plumber,an american flag, two robots, some kid, and a...hedgehog."She then thought deeply.

"The hell you thinking about?"asked samus.

"I got a new plan,but we're going to have to go back to New York."The two soon took off on the invisible jet.

Always watching,no eyes

Deadpool and the author sat on the couch eating Fruit Loops while watching T.V waiting for everyone to wake up. When everyone woke they ate their morning meals. Cap, Tony, and Bats sat at the table planning on what to do today.

sonic sat on the couch and said"What you two watching?"

"Rescue Heroes" as Deadpool replied the intro to the show played.

"Any good?"

"You bet."

Mega man looked towards chance."Hey kid you're sixteen right?"

"Ya?"

"Well shouldn't you be in highschool or something?"

"Ya about that." He then turned to iron man."Thanks again Stark for saying that I'm at a tour to your advance course classes."

"No problem!"shouted out Stark.

"Your family was willing to let you go just based on that?"questioned mega man.

"Well when a multi-billionaire asks your son if he wants to go to his company to possibly make a great impression to be applied to that company worth billions upon billions of dollars would seem like an awesome idea to my folks."

"Valid point."

"But instead you typed yourself here making sure that two guys don't get raped."deadpool responded.

"You enjoy raising my shame, don't you?"

"Ah yep."

From across the otherside of the cabin "Listen up ,bats,link,mega man, and spidey will stay here at the lake while the rest of you go on your hike the mountain."iron man said as he packed swim gear into a bag.

"Alright when do we go ."asked sonic.

"When you guys feel like it."

Don't Look, or it takes you

The men hiked through the most gorgeous landscapes,crossing through streams, hopping across sick grey rock,jumping into pools of water cut and shaped by the might of waterfalls, and venturing through the majestic redwood trees of the felt the harmonic beauty of it all. After three hours of climbing, they found themselves on top of a hill and being able to see the sun starting to go down behind the distant mountains, creating a haze of dark orange that seemed to be a once in a lifetime opportunity to men were in a state of awe seeing such an event. Even the Chief made a tear gesture on his visor.

"This is the second most beautiful thing i've being my favorite sugar skull lady Death's special dress she wore for me." Deadpool said with a twisted smirk under is mak ^Boy was it the best.^shouted the yellow box.*Indeed* white box love strictly viewed at the sunset for 6 seconds more then pulled out a smart phone that he stole from spiderman,blocking out the scenery. He checked to see who was winning the Raiders vs the Chargers game."Damn it the chargers are winning 26 to 7."^Aww man we're going to lose 2grand again.^ "Knew I shouldn't have trusted the author."

The sun then disappeared behind the mountain,but still showed light."Well it's be best we camp out here for the night then we head back in the morning."explained Cap as we unloading a tent from his backpack that he brought.

"Alwright I say we set the te..." Robin was interrupted by noise coming from a couple of bushes five feet away. Everyone took a stance ready to attack at whatever it might be.

"Meza go check it out."commanded deadpool.

"Why me?" The author said in plea.

"Cause you're the one putting through this shit with this story you came up with while being baked out."explained deadpool.

"Half baked?"chance said angrily.

"Yes as you are coming up with the story being getting high."

"Hey are you implying that I smoke refer?"

"Well ya, you implying this to a story's plot that you're just making up as you go along and arguing to me and mainly being in high school really implies that you're possibly high right now."

The author was about to say something but couldn't think of something back to say. "God I hate you." He then walked up to the bush and spread out the limbs."My God!Scorpion...Sub zero! What the hell you two doing here?!"

The two colored clad ninjas clothes were had bruises and cuts on their visible skin."Huff huff They... they found them over here while we're sparing...they were going to kidnap them...oh the pain!" cried out scorpion as he then collapsed to the floor.

"Goodness! what was he even talking about?" yelled out snake.

"Samus and wonder woman are here."explained sub zero. Everyone's jaw dropped to the ground."We heard them plotting to kidnap the chief, batman,and sonic."

"Me?! What for?"cried out sonic.

"Well they were going to give you to the pink version of you."

"Pink version...oh my...gosh!"

Don't look...or it takes you

An hour earlier back at the cabin mega man, Stark,Bats, Link, and spidey came back from the lake worn out by all the fun. Everyone,except for link,went inside. Link instead went into the forest to take pee. After finishing, he heard footsteps,with an expression that he wasn't aware he gently touched his sword ready to counter attack who ever was about jump heard the object leaping towards him and with swift motion he blocked a red and yellow hammer from smashing his looked toward his attacker to be awe struck that it was none other than Amy Rose.

"Hey ya link! How it's been going. Keeping my sonic all to yourself."Amy said with struggle as she tried to use as much of her strength to smash link with her hammer."Me,Wonder woman,and samus are really ticked you guys thought you can just take away are guys. And boy with you guys splitting up like that really leaves you guys at the cabin just gives us the beating we're gonna give ya."

Link horrified, knew he had to go and warn the others of the a mighty uplift he managed to knock Amy to the floor and with all his strength picked her and tossed her about 30 feet forward. He then threw a harmless concussion bomb at her location to buy him some time to run to the ran with all his strength, but when he was about ten feet from the side of the cabin, samus fired her ice gun, freezing link where he stood.

"Mega man did you hear something?"asked spider man.

"Ya it sounded like a baseball being hit."

"Maybe slenderman or the guys are here playing a joke on us?"suggested iron man.

Just then spiderman's spider sense activated ."Guys! My spidey-senses are tingling!"shouted out spider man. As everyone was about to react, the front door slammed open and there stood Wonder Woman, Amy Rose, and Samus Aran.

Mega man tried to use his blaster,but samus was quicker and knocked him out with one mighty kick to the man was pounded by Amy's hammer. Spider man ran through a couple of the rooms and managed to not get hit,but after running around the rooms four times wonder woman stopped chasing him,stood beside the door, and stuck out her arm. Spider man then ran into her arm flipping upon the floor and to be knocked out by a kick from samus.

As the attacked began, batman grabbed a plain white bed sheet and ran without being spotted by to the jumped into the bath tub spread the sheet over himself, carefully made the sheet to blend into tub, giving the illusion that the tub was empty. Though sounding ludacris this stunt has worked on several occasions.

The women checked throughout the whole cabin three times and found no trace of batman anywhere. "Damn,bet he already knew we were coming."Samus with then said with a sigh."Bet he left and told the others." 'Damn it there goes my shot to get lucky with the chief'

"wait for me John." cood Cortana.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom."said she closed the door behind her,a level of rage and frustration exploded within her. She punched the wall so hard that it cracked a little. She shook her to ease the pain,but she noticed that the inside of the bathtub had a corner folded like a bed sheet. she noticed that the tub's floor had bulged,and she connected everything together. She ran and told the others.

Samus snuck up to the tub right before she was about hit him."Samus you at least knock him out without hurting him?"whispered wonder woman.

"Well I was going to use this on the chief."Samus pulled out a bullet from her arm cannon and press a button, revealing that the bullet contained a needle."It's a special tranquilizer 's hard to out would have came in handy,but I'm willing to put up a work out for you." Samus smiled and stuck the needle into the tub.

Batman jumped up and tried to make a dash to the door,but the tranquilizer took effect in less than 5 seconds.

No No No NO NOOOOOOO

At the mountain, the men tried to run as fast as possible down the slippery path they came they ran robin slipped, but was luckily caught by Cap in the knick of time.

"Ba!It's no use. it took us three hours from the house just to get to here and with the rocks being slippery not even sonic can make it to the cabin in time!"Shouted snake

"we can use my handy dandy teleporter."shouted out deadpool.

"Wait What!? You have a teleporter on you, yet you let us run for half an hour non stop down slippery rocks!"yelled out snake."Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Cause no one asked."replied deadpool

Snake became frustrated and try to pull out his knife to chop off deadpool's tongue, but chief grabbed his arm, looked him in the eyes, and said with a serious tone "Snake we'll kill him later." Snake nodded his head in agreement. Chief turned to deadpool "Take us to the cabin."

"What's the magic word?"

"Do it or I'll shove a plasma 'nade up where the sun don't shine on you!"

"Jeez saying please will kill ya huh?"deadpool activated his teleporter,bringing them 5 meters away from the cabin.

They hid behind a large bush."O.K here's the plan we'll take point at the north side of the cabin,and with careful timing, we snag the guys and head out ASAP."Explained Cap."Any questions or suggestions?" Deadpool raised his hand."No we are not going to use any explosives."

"Aww."deadpool replied.^Cheer up, we didn't have the amount of explosives to pull off anything cool.^

Suddenly the cabin started to shake, the men then heard a loud scream coming from it as well. Cap covered young robin's ears,the men were embarrassed of what they were hearing, except deadpool who was enjoying himself while recording the event with a voice recorder.

"I got a new strategy we can use."suggested snake.

"And it is...?"questioned the author.

"To use slender man to help us teleport half of us here and half the guys inside, then get deadpool to do the other half."

"Seems good but one are we gonna contact slender man?"

"What you mean? I thought you and him have some signal device."

"Ya 'cause I have his number in my iphone,samung,pandora box-i don't know device of my generation."

"Wait I got an idea." said deadpool."Like a good neighbor slender man is there."

After three seconds of awkward silence "Wow, that is like the 5th most dumbest thing I saw you do."proclaimed the came slender man silently creeping. The chief turned to see him and turned his head back in fear.

"Oh look who dropped by."deadpool said crossing his arms.

"Hey we can use him to wait for us at 50 meters from the cabin and the deadpool can get the guys inside."Robin said with iron strict tone, wanting bats to be o.k. Slenderman teleported to his location.

The men ready themselves behind the bush."Aw right men this is it prepare for glory!" the author stated out with gesture s "No retreat, no surrender, that is Spartan law." Deadpool and the master chief looked at the others."And by Spartan law we will stand and fight... and we will die." The author looked at each one of the men, they seemed to be irritated by his speech, except for Cap thinking it was an odd speech."A new age has begun..an age of freedom. And all will know that 300..."

"sighMeza just stop 'cause all you're doing there is just quoting a line from 300."interrupted snake.

"nah uhh." The author responded defensively.

"Yah huh. I have the quote memorize."answered a female voice coming from men hearts' sank. They turned around to see Amy and Samus standing behind them.

"Holy crap how did you knew we were here?!"shouted out deadpool.

"Well Mario told Peach you guys were leaving to come here and she told me and Zelda,which reminds me that I need to thaw out Link or zelda might get pissed that I did that again and she won't hire me any more."answered samus not noticing,along with everyone else, the master chief sneaking into the woods, due in part of everyone slapping Mario's neck for doing a stupid move.

"That's not my question how did you know we were behind this bush?"

"Really?This bush could let alone hide two people, you guys are fanned out, and you keep yelling out; you don't really need equipment to see you here."The men felt shame from hearing this."Any way give up now before we really hurt you guys."

"Like we will will fight for our freedom against scum like you who terrorize land and try to rep our women."said deadpool with a scottish accent.

"Were you a-trying a Braveheart reference?"asked Mario.

" way we'll not let win without a fight."Deadpool said,then shoving the author towards Samus."Now fight for us Meza and prove your honor!"

"Wait why the hell am I have to fight Samus?!"yelled out Meza.

Deadpool went up to his ear and whispered"Because they aren't that cruel to kill a kid."

"Alright...I guess."Chance then took off his green hat and Kurt Cobain shirt. "I don't want these to get ruined." He then took up a fighting stance.

"You know, though I am not acting out my natural self by being obsessive over the chief, I'm still Samus-God damn-Aran!"said samus in dark underlining tone.

"What does that mean." the author said with a little soft whine in his voice. Samus pointed her arm cannon at him."Oh-" His eyes widened like saucers as she shot a missile in front of him, hurdling him into the air. "Shiiiiiit!" landing five meters into the woods.

Samus pointed her arm to snake and gordon."And you two! I had it with you two pissing the crap out of me by ruining my plans."

"Geez what did Gordon do to piss you off?"asked snake.

"By pissing on me!"responded Samus in a fury of rage.

"Well you can go back to your ship because we ain't giving up the chie...Wait what?!"Snake realized what she just said. "When the sam hell did that happened?!"

Samus shot out a missile to the two, who evaded the attack but did not have time to respond to her speed as she ran to them,knocking out snake with a kick to the head, while Gordon ran into the others tried help but were dealt with Amy's hammer,knocking out Cap and robin,flinging deadpool into the woods.

The master chief ran as fast he could until he came across a cliff. "Damn it's too high for my armor to take the impact but i'll be a sitting duck up here."said the chief out loud.

(See what a pussy, anyone with power armor is a pussy. Me: WTF Duke Nukem get the hell out of here! I'm not going to let you break the 4th wall,I already had that problem with deadpool. Duke: Well you better stop leaving the door open to your computer even Luigi and Pit been in there. ME:that explains the "More pit and Luigi" bits I keep finding in my computer. Well I better attend to my dead corpse.)

The Chief began climbing down the cliff. Carefully crafting his foot to the wall,but when he got down 2 meters he heard a noise coming from up top.

"Cortana scan everything I want thermal,noise , and motion sensors to pick up anything."commanded samus.

'Crap she gots cortana.I got to stay still, but this part of the cliff looks like it's gonna crumble' the chief thought to himself.

After the two ladies scanned the area. 'Sorry samus no luck'pointed out cortana."Well those broken tree branches pointed this way."responded samus with a look of chief's location his support rock crumbled making him slide a few inches.'Hold motion sensor just spotted something over at the edge.'Samus went to see what it was,to find the chief hanging on to the side of cliff."Oh God,Chief!I'll pull you out!"yelled out samus.

Before she tried to use her grapple gun,Deadpool came flying out of nowhere."Sneak attack!"

He tried to kick samus off the cliff, but she grabbed his foot and held him in the air."You know for a successful sneak attack you don't yell out 'Sneak Attack'."

"Well if you didn't have big boobs I wouldn't have been distracted"^He does have a valid point^added yellow in raged by this, hurled him off the cliff,where he was impaled on top of a tree. "Hey the least you could do is whine and dine me before you go shove wood in me!"yelled out out deadpool as he struggled,but failed,to lift himself up."Do we happen to have a chainsaw or a hungry beaver on me?"* seem to have left the chainsaw in the other magic satchel and it would seem we are too high up to grab a beaver.* "O.K then we'll just wait it out till our next spotlight moment. Say how long did it take just to make this part of the chapter?"*5 weeks* "Aww shit."

After Samus pulled out the chief,she was tremendously happy to have rescued him and tried to tackle him with a hug,but sort of tentacle pulled him away. "It's slender man!Samus grab him before he teleports!"shouted cortana in samus's rolled into a morph ball and rolled under slenderman's legs and set a bomb behind him,which exploded. Dropping the chief,he teleported rolled to the chief with high speed,the chief could only cover his face with his arms for protecttion as she was about to come near his amazement she stop rolling and started to be hurrled backwards. She land in the nozzel(?) of Gordon's gravity gun. Gordon then pointed the gun to the woods and launched samus far away.

"Oh Gordon thank goodness you and me convinced everyone that you should brought your gravity gun."Said the chief with a thumbs gave a thumbs up and a wink."Now let's find somewhere to hide for the night."

Breakfast pains

Daylight woke everyone in Bass Lake as they did their daily commutes. At the cabin, Wonder woman put two eggos in the toaster." you toasting waffles?You know I like know what else I like? Not being tied up to the couch!"yelled out spiderman.

"I'll untie you later."said wonder woman with grin on her and Amy came into the cabin exhausted from trying to find the chief,gordon,and sonic."How did it go trying to find them?"

"Wherever they went off to, they are going to stay away from here for awhile and we have to report back the Hall of Women in 4 hours(side note:due to the different time zones) so we got to go and leave right now."said samus with anger.

" about my Bruce?"

"What about me? You can at least aknowledge you three assulted a bunch of decorated heroes who were trying to take a break from city know trying breath fresh air, fish,and what was it?Oh ya, getting the heck away from you two!"yelled out spiderman.

"Quite you!"said samus throwing a piece of toast at him.

At the river,the chief,gordon, and sonic woke up from a man made cave they built for the washed their faces and ate some granola bars they managed to keep when they were soon noticed some figures coming out of the tree chief used his magnifying scopes and found out it was the girls men ran to the were baffled at the damage the girls did.

"Yo guys over here!Untie me please I have to pee!"pleaded spider they untied him."The others out back in some sort of a cage."After he used the bathroom he checked on batman."Woah this place is even more worst."

"P-peter help me up. She dislocated my hip."grunted out batman covered in bruises.

"Woah she went so far to dislocate your hip, now that's just cruel."

"Well she did it when me and her 'did it'."

After the mess was sorted out hours later, the men discussed what to do next and they all agreed that they needed to visit people they knew to hide them.

 **Finally got this one done.A lot of major setbacks kept this from happening.**

 **I would like to share 6 facts about the chapter.**

 **-1.I thought it would be awesome to include Bass lake,because that's when I started to type down the story.**

 **did I include slenderman?Well during the time I was began typing the story I started watching called Marble Hornets on youtube.**

 **the main ideal that made the structure of the both the chapter and the story's plot in general was due to me tossing a coin.**

 **example that's why made it to be samusXmaster chief by where she chases him around instead of it being SnakeXSamus,which I like that pairing as well,but the plot seemed to be sloppy(just as this one.) and also seemed to be of other fan fics of the two and didn't seem to be funny.**

 **Gordon peeing on samus bit was the part of the chapter that gave me the most shame,but I thought of the idea from watching a movie called "Horrible Bosses."where in one scene the guy who plays charlie from Always Sunny is being being blackmailed his boss and she brings up how he's labeled as a sex offender due to how he accidentally,which he claims, urinated on a kid at a scene is when him and his buddies are at a hotel and to meet up with a supposed assassin they are planning to hire but turns out, due the guy thinking to hire a assassin by men meets men section of the internet, to be a guy urinates on people for money.**

 **part where samus thinks snake is gay for the chief came to me when one of my buddies asked if they were gay due to how in chp.4 they skip around and have picnics and also for how they, along with gordon, are always alert they ain't gay for each other,no offense to any homosexual be told I kind of think it would be cool to see that yaoi,I mean has anyone thought of that the chief and solid snake as some sort of a yaoi. Know what screw Samusxchief or samus x snake I say for ChiefxSnake because of how that would be like to greek gods of gaming in a romance,the very thought is something that must be drawn down or wrote so anyone can it's too much of a bother.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**When reading**_

-()-this means unimportant dialogue

-"" means someone is talking

-'' means someones thinking

\- ^ means yellow box is talking

\- * means white box is talking

-(sidenote..)-means that 4th wall break.

 **New Plan**

At the cabin, we see our heroes eating at the kitchen.

Deadpool ate a bowl cereal "munchO.K the plan didn't work, we were followed(thanks to mario),batman was sexualy assulted,everyone got their asses kicked by a out character(worst than other m)samus and a pink hedgehog, I was penetrated (not in the 'good' way) by a pine tree (waited there for months...thanks alot author).(sidenote: s-sorry.I..uh passed out from the concussions of...uh hits from samus.).Don't care, but you know what **reeeallly** ticks me off the most from the this whole trip is the only one thing to snack on are rice cakes! Who the hell likes rice cakes!"

Spider man turned his sleep deprived face toward Deadpool."Deadpool just shut up for five minutes we're trying to figure a new plan."complained spider man while sipping a cup of milk.

"Hey!This is more important than a plan splan (nailed it).By the way what's the plan?" said deadpool with a mouth full of cereal.

Just as spidey was about to tell deadpool, a man with poorly groomed facial hair in his late twenty's wearing a doctor's uniform came down the stairs."I got good news, bad news , and worst lets go in order shall good news is that batman didn't dislocate his hip, the bad newssigh is that his legs had minor blood clot before the ahem the assault by wonder woman ,which due the event, caused the blood shoot throughout all of the leg temporarily paralyzing his legs, which will be fine in about a week. The worst news is that my lame brained cousin me a doctor(not to mentioned)perverted weirdo making story!"

"Be glad I didn't typed your name or more detail about you!"responded the author

With that the man left the cabin,(side note:because he's a punk that has no respect for anime/manga,game,comics hating cousins. Cousin: Hey stop bashing me on here! Me: Then get outta here!)Five minutes later batman came down the stairs while being carried by Cap.A(captain america)."O.K brought him down."

Tony stark with a ice bag covering his bruises explained to batman."Well I took the liberty of phoning in some people who would help us,but out of 30 calls only 5 are willing to help.(In fact, i'm starting to wonder why i'm still helping you.)"

"only 5!Damn, who do we have?"

"Well due to some time setbacks security got increased...we're all looking at you Mario...so I can't tell anyone the plan, except for Steve,Gordon and Link, but I'm going to assign everyone to different places each one serving as important base of operations. Contact this frequency number once you are properly established at your location after 24 it?Got it? Good,mega man grab the kid he's going with you(he passed out again)and so is and Snake you're going with , and bats, you're coming with me. sonic,mario,and robin you're going with link."

"WOAH WOAH WOAH!Why are you not including me? I'm the only real reason anyone (hardly) is reading this crappy fanfic."yelled out Deadpool(sidenote:ass).

"O.k you either have to go with spidey or be placed in New Mexico." responded Stark pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Spidey,have to try not to stab ,I can't flake mexico."*Choose one*"Spidey, the spideypool rates go Mexico."^O.k now,even I hate these time squeezing please stop.^"spidey, his face gives me Mexico."*^DAMMIT JUST CHOOSE SPIDEY ALREADY!^*"O.k geez,I'll go with little spideypoo."

"Wait!"everyone(except chance) turned their head to a very injured sub zero and scorpion."We want in."

"You two too(say that 3 times) want join in?Why?"asked mega man.

"Well i'm trying to run from sonya and mileena."spoke scorpion.

"What did you do?"asked spiderman.

"Well for sonya, I thought Johnny(cage) ate the last of my doritos, so I did what any reasonable man would ... **I GOT PISSED AND RAN TO HIS ROOM TO RIP OUT HIS GUTS AND STUFF THEM IN HIS EYES!"** Everyone(except chance,sub zero,and deadpool)shifted uneasily."But when I knocked down his door,I caught him and sonya doing...how to put it?..."kinky"things."

"So she got pissed for you accidentally seeing them bone?"asked deadpool.

"Well I attracted Liu Kang,Raiden,kitana,and they saw as well."

"And for Millennia?"asked Spiderman.

"Well,like the chief and bats,She seems to have a "thing" for me, but when she's done mating with me she will devour my a preying mantis."

"Should we let them in?"iron man turned his to the others.

Everyone hazily accepted the new members.

Everyone,in a matter of hours the heroes(?) packed their belongings and set off to their destinations.

 **The Fighters**

Over at the west coast(location is classified). Scorpion,Sub zero,Cap,mega man, and the teen finally unloaded the last of their stuff into a nicely built mansion.

Mega man wiped his forehead drenched in sweat."You sure you three are o.k with us here?"asked mega man as he turned his head towards Ryu,Ken,and Eliza."I mean,you know...with the whole '"danger"' thing?"

Ryu chuckled a little."Though this is not my home,I say you pose no any trouble to us."Ryu then gave a quick thumb-up pose."Besides I'm willing to help a fellow fighter out.(And also some random kid...I guess?)."

Ken placed his fis fists at his hips and gave a joyous grin."Ya I'm cool if you five crash at my home."He then patted the teen repeatedly with a strong force,that it felt like being punched on the back."We hardly get company!"he then patted the teen harder.

'I can feel why thought the author,while keeping a happy poker face.

"Don't worry we're glad we have some visitors with us.(Honey please be easy on the boy,he looks like you're breaking his spine.)"Eliza chimed in."Everyone, I think that the food I made is ready,so go wash up."

"""""THank you ma'am""""""Said Scorps,subs,Ryu,the author,Cap,and Mega man.

Ken had a worried look on his face."uh,not me babe I...got to do something to...t-the I can't be able to eat the food you so tastly made."

Ken hazily cruised behind the other managed to get a few steps away from the scene;however "Are you saying that my cooking is terrible?"asked Eliza in a near 'out for blood' tone, with a stare that can melt vibranium.

The guys ,that Ken hid behind, quickly cleared a path for Elixa to strike at stood frozen at his spot."NO...I really need to fix the car!" Ken had a whimpering then stepped closer to each step,his heart then grabbed Ken by the ear pulling him away to the house.

"sigh those two."ryu smirked then started walking to the house."I'll bring the food,you guys set up the tables."

As ryu caught up to Ken and and heard of by the others"sighShould we tell them are "little" problem that we're facing?"asked Eliza

"Are you kidding?They'll flip!"shouted Ken.

"true but it would be considered rude if we didn't inform them of the situation."stated ryu.

"ugh, remember mister,you're the one who caused this!"ken shouted to ryu. Ryu looked away,trying to avoid eye contact,and rested his hand on his neck.

 **Meet the Red Team**

In the badlands of New Mexico,gunshots and explosions can be heard near the town of two for,the sound of men yelling like thunder along with sound of machines being machines looked like poorly made versions of their killers.

A pyro,a medic,a spy,a sniper,a soldier,a scout, a demoman,engineer,and a heavy. The robot doppelgangers tried taking over the red team's base at red team has managed to ward off the robots,listen through scout's blabbing,the doctor's experiment, and the smell of sniper's piss for six months, they have been slowly been losing the now!

Thanks to three men: one clad in green armor,one glad in orange,and one underneath a cardboard their help,in one day,they manage to defeat the robot's base of they were finishing the last wave of robots.

"Yes ser'ry that's last of 'em!"cheered out the engineer."You fellers sure did mighty fine!"looking back at three newcomers.

"Well we're glad that we can help you guys while you guys hide us here."replied the chief.

"Well it's our pleasure to assist our friends in need.(Also this gives me new bodies to practice on.I wonder what would happen if I place a baboon's bladder in you three?)" replied the medic with a sadistic grin.

"Oh enough of the improv!"grumbled snake."Let's get to the gist of this!Red Team owed us a huge favor for causing a huge problem(such an understatement there) and are putting up with , we are goods friends and all,but what you guys did should at least give us three freebies for at least 15 years."

"It wasn't that bad."grumbled scout,while avoiding eye contact.

"You and that pyro,took a metal gear and lost it,which almost started a nuclear conflict.(Ga! someone had to shorten the story)."

"Well let's hurry and go back to base before it gets late."commanded the chief.

An hour has passed at the of the men are just ,the chief walks into the engineer's room."What is it son?"responded the Engineer.

"Do you mind if I use that UNSC broad with computer hardware?"

"Sure.I found that there I was repairing a a.c at R.E.D and fix it up."Engineer pulled out a large grey hard drive with the U.N.S.C logo at the side."What ya durn need it for?"

"Well I suppose to report to high command a week ago and see my current reminds can get out of the room for a moment,this is classified stuff."

After the engineer left, the chief checked in with he read his updates,a new objective was froze solid,his widen eyes read through the new objective over and over.A soft sound came out his throat "I'm going to leave them."

 **Robofail**

sonic,mario,robin, link,sub zero,and scorpion are little busy right now helping robo cop at Detroit. (side note:My goodness all the crime,looting,and destruction it's awful.I describe it folks..Oh the humanity!(pspsps)what's that this isn't old Detroit...whoops.)

 **COWABUNGA!**

Ironman,spiderman,batman,and deadpool walked through the maze like sewers of New York.

"Oh God! It smells like crap in here!"yelled out deadpool*We're in a did you think it would be like?*

"Yo! What's up there dudes!" Out of nowhere,came a giant turtle with a orange mask.

"YO!Mikey,how's it going?"asked spiderman.

"Been kickin it here dude."Replied the turtle Michelangelo."Been kinda boring since Dony went to work with the x-men,Leo training with master splinter at Tokyo,and Ralph hanging with K. everyone coming back home."

"Wait!The New Mexico option was with Team Fortress guys?"yelled out Deadpool"Damn! That little punk author ticked me into being stuck in shit with the sober that author sucks at this crappy fanfic."

"(I guess it's nice to see you too deadpool.?)"

Meanwhile at San francisco the author sneezed."achooSomeone,somewhere(bet it's deadpool,the punk.) said something bad about my fanfic. "

That night, Donatello,Leonardo,Raphael,Master Splinter,K.C Jones,and April O'Neil entered together to the seemed a bit startled at first.

"Hi everyone!"greeted the visitors.

"What the? Peter,Tony,Bruce,...and wade?"asked April."What you're guys doing here?"

"What do you mean?"asked Tony."Mikey told us that you guys were O.K with us being here."

Everyone turned their head towards the turtle of folded his arms."Forgot to mention about certain "guests" coming over to our secret lair,eh brother?"

Master splinter shot a glance at mikey."Care to explain Michelangelo?"

Everyone crossed their arms,waiting for the answer."W-well you see...I kind of thought it would be nice if we had company."Everyone stared at him more intensely."All right it's been kinda bummer down here,I got bored."Everyone gave him a flick to the head.

 **Toofort**

Back at New Mexico, Solid snake was on his codec,talking to his otaku loving friend Otacon.

"How's everything going for you snake?"asked Otacon in the codec.

" to report on?"

Otacon fixed his glasses up the bridge of his nose."Matter of fact I do.I was scratching into S.H.I.E.L.D's data 've been chatting with the UNSC! Something big coming is orbiting up there!I'll keep you posted on anything new."

Snake walked to the base he got their, he took notice of two men looking over a robot version of he grew near, they turned their heads. He recognized the two men being the engineer and the spy."howdy partner. Mind helpin' us here?"asked engineer.

"What's the problem?"

"Take a look for yourself."stated spy,while pointing at the robot.

Snake took notice that the robot had burn the kind from a plasma based weapon."None of us could've caused this."

"There's more."Engineer said while pointing at the security video.

On the video a round ball roll into the battle field. "Crap."

Meanwhile,at the med bay, the chief,gordon,medic,sniper,and soldier huddled into a group. Everyone was high on alert of the news the chief told them about.

"Wow. Can't believe you're going away for that long."sighed the sniper."Damn wankers!"

"Son,don't be such a panzy!I went to P. voulnteerly for years! Not like you sissy girl with only you going to a fancy base for two years." yelled out soldier."But I suppose there won't be much robot killing without you."

The chief understood the compassion from the man 'What war did he ever fought in?' thought the chief,keeping his words from coming felt bummed that things had to go this way.

"Ja! Tis' a shame that one of my test subjects must depart to another crazed mad doctor."sighed out medic in disappointment.

"sigh Guess I'll go and tell everyone the shame that everyone's work to keeping me safe, go to waste." said the chief in a depressed tone.

Sniper placed a hand on his right shoulder. "Oi it was a bloody good time savin your arss." He took off his hat and held it to his chest. "Hold on, can you go the generator next to the water tower and fix up the breaker switches mate? We might fry if we go down there."asked the sniper.

Though hypocritical, to what the Australian said, the chief gave a quick nod."Sure thing."replied the chief in a whisper. As soon as he began to walk away, Gordon rested an arm on the chief's right looked toward the floor in a sad and hurt manner."Sigh Gordon go with medic to storage and repair some of the equipment." The chief turned his to a sad eyed Gordon, who reluctantly walked off . "Get on get!" Gordon still walked slowly."Gordon don't give me that.I'll be back." The chief walked off to his objective.

As the men walked to storage, they took notice of heavy,scout,pyro,and demo playing soccer with a large orange they should have focused where that ball came from, but they were all too busy being bummed out to care.

As they made it to the storage, they took notice of snake,spy,and engineer going around the three men were looking at cameras, maps,and the computers. Each had a worried look on their faces.

Snake turned head towards them."Thank Goodness,guys we got a problem! We just found out that Sa..."Snake stopped mid-sentence as he took notice of the men in front of him."What's with the long faces?"He then took notice that the chief was not with them." And Where's the chief!?"his voice came loud at the last question.

"Well we got some bad news mate."replied the sniper in a soggy sad voice.

"Oh God,don't tell me she already got him?!"

"Well that's not it, but he is leavi...wait?Who and what now?"

Snake sighed a breath of relief,but it hardly scrape the fear that has been building inside snapped to attention"Well we're in deep shit a certain 'hunter' has stumbled into the bases."

(Sidenote: Pit "is it Bobba Fett." me:What The..? Get outta here,I don't want you relevant in the story(much less in my side notes!)).

The mercenaries were stumped by snake's statement,but for Gordon he quickly remembered a ball that had the colors of zoomed past them to the turned to where the other mercs were at.

"What the hell is it son?"demanded soldier.

(sidenote: Pit:What is it Gordon?Timmy fell down a well?You're right let's go get help? ME: Hey! get out of here!)

Gordon showed them the camera,then ran men stood there. "Does he communicate with in morse code or sign language or something of the matter?"asked spy.

They followed gordon at where the other mercs were at,near the water tower,playing soccer. Gears began at full throttle in snake's head."Hey get away from there!"he screamed at the mercs.

They stood at the same spot,confused by snake's words."What?"asked scout,not realizing the extreme danger they're ,as the four mercs had turned their heads, a large orange figure stood behind them. "Figured me out,huh?". The mercs jumped from the noise, turning they saw the bounty hunter, Samus Aran.

"Mother of Hulk!How the hell did you find us?"asked Snake,with his hand covering his forehead.

"I have my resources." replied Samus with an evil grin across her then pointed her arm cannon at the me."Now give me him." her tone became dark and hostile.

"Really? The Hell do see in him?I mean look at me?Look at these guns.I mean I can twice...no thrice as much weights,laps, ..." Scout kept talking and talking then started flexing." I mean look at this. Boom!"

Snake (little impressed)'Though, he doesn't know the plan, he's being useful stalling her.' whispered snake to Gordon,nodding in agreement.

Samus thrust her hand at scout's neck."Just Shut up!Can't stand another second!"She slowly squeezed his neck.

"Guyzz...hel' me oouut!"weezed up scout.

"Now engineer!"yelled out snake.

Samus turned her head to where snake was yelling at. She saw the engineer next to a turret at the top of a hill, waving at her. She stood frozen for a moment, realizing her mistake. She threw scout and aimed a super missile at the turret.

"Samus look out,behind you!"screamed cortana in the helmet. Samus didn't react in time, as sniper used his infamous jarate."What was that?"asked samus,standing in anger,knowing what this liquid is. "GA He used his jarate!(It's bad enough having to tag up with,but to have to deal with this piss armor!)Yelled out cortana. Spy then placed a emp device, that snake had, on made her armor to lock up,however,she managed to shoot out a missile,but the trajectory was missile missed the turret and hit the water tower tower then began to fall to its side.

Meanwhile…

"Damn, I understand that they're not the brightest bunch, but they take the cake for being total idiots." The master chief grumbled as he came out from the generator room."Idiots can't take five minutes to fix those wires! Damn,I almost died in their!" Then a large shadow grew around him. He quickly turned his head to the sky. Above him was a large water tower falling towards him."Really!" the word ,along with the chief's soul, was last thing to leave his body.

Across the other side, samus,gordon,snake, and the mercs stood frozen. The only person to break the silence was snake,yelling into his codec. "Chief,are you o.k? Chief?! Chief?!CCHHhiiieeefff!".

Everyone ran to the chief. The tower pinned the chief in half, blood stains were splattered everywhere with his neck snapped. Samus's eyes began to draw was equally struck of the event."CHIEEFF!"Screamed out cortana,as the love of her life was laying dead on the floor. Samus caressed his head on her lap."Oh no!I'm sorry chief!" samus and cortana whimpered at the same time.

(Sidenote: Pit: Whoah! Things got dark real fast. Me:Ya, but you messed up the atmosphere of the story!)

The men(and pyro) looked to each other with guilt in their eyes. Gordon turned his gaze to snake."Damn it,no Gordon we can't tell her!"snake grumbled out,trying to avert his eyes from 's stare grew,piercing into snake's soul."ugh,can't...take !I'll tell her,just stop with the eyes.(creeping me out.)"

Snake walked and placed a hand on samus' saw and took pity of the heartbroken woman. (Sidenote: Pit: Just like everyone reading this fanfic.)

Snake cleared his throat."MMhhrrmm...Uh we have something to tell you." Samus turned her head to him. He nearly died from her sad expression."Uh...erm...well the chief is still alive." Snake's statement snapped her into a serious dropped the dead chief's body in a flash, she stood up with no lag. Her helmet hid her ice cold glare at snake.

"Oh,boy...you seem to be out of the mood now,so never mind.I'll be leav..."

Samus grabbed snake be the shoulder."Repeat the sentence."commanded samus, her nice and pure tone concealed the anger a of demon spawn and the power grip of her hand.

"W-well...you see there is sort of a regeneration generator, that respawns our dead bodies in the battled." snake awkwardly answered.

"Snake.I want you to hear and take note of I'm about to say." samus spoke in a cold hearted robotic gulped."I want you to answer a question,but you must tell the you don't tell the truth, you will...you would want to tell the truth." Samus's demand froze snake in ice. "How would I know if you're lying, well Cortana already has your heart rate."Samus tapped her head twice.

"Were you guys going tell me that the chief was alive or did you take pity of me."hissed out samus.

Samus's glare took every last scrap of courage out of snake."We weren't gonna tell you!" Snake cried out,shedding one lone tear drop.

Samus just had a blank face."At least you were honest, and for that you, get to be respawned." Her voice contained the demons of helmet gleamed a sparkle.

It was right then and there that snake knew he done messed up bad,real bad.

Meanwhile, the master chief stood in the middle of a underground bunker. He could hear faint screams and soldier yelling "You call that breaking a spine? You break a spine like a girl! AAAhhh, my spine!" Next to him came his came by their gory deaths by the hands of Samus Aran.

Snake was the last one to be respawned."Gordon,do you have your crowbar?" Snake rubbed his bum as he asked in a pain stricken nodded."Get rid of it now! Trust me, you do not want to what she just did with it." snake quickly responded.

The men were about to let out all their frustration, due to what happened,but then they heared a loud boom from above them."Quick,RUN TO THE TELEPORTER!"Screamed out the men ran as fast as they could to a large teleporter. A flash of red light beamed as each man(and pyro) went soon as the last man was teleported,samus came crashing , the teleporter self-destructed.

""DAMN IT! I WAS SO CLOSE TO HIM.""Screamed out samus and Cortana, as samus raised a fist into the air with fury.

An hour later, in the sewers of New york. Batman,Deadpool,spiderman,iron man, KC,April, the turtles, and master splinter stood and stared at the men of team delta(snake, chief, and gordon) and RED team(Team fortress 2).They were dumbstruck by both of the team's' stories.

"sigh, I guess I'll find a new solution."sighed out Iron man.

After their debriefing, they began to check the news on T.V They saw a breaking news report of Gotham City. "geez, that city is always in danger."stated then turned his head to batman."By the way, how were you planning to protect it?"

"Well, I had Green Arrow take care of the city, but knowing that I'm not in the city every two-bit punk in the city are rioting."batman rolled the wheels of his wheelchair as he spoke." Therefore, I made a backup plan, which Captain America will take my place as soon as he is aware of the state of Gotham and then report after he lowers the crime rate."He then turned his head to Snake,Gordon,and Chief."Well, we should talk about how Samus manage to find you three."

Donatello took a step forward."Oh,uh I well manage to find a tracker on chief's armor." All of the survivors of the samus attack smacked chief on the head."I managed to turn it off,but it will restart it-self. We can find a way to distract her."

"Well I appreciate it,but...I have something to say." The chief spoke in a low atmosphere grew thick."Well I got a report from the higher ups from the UNSC. Due to some problems near problems nearby in Earth's orbit, they're pulling me into the fight."He then statement felt like a two ton boulder hit everyone the room." I have to go back to missions for ONI. What I'm saying is that I'm leaving the League,I'm leaving Delta,...I'm leaving everyone." The chief, though he didn't show it, he hid a sad expression.

Meanwhile,back at and Cortana tried to get the chief's tracker to work, while bickering who fault it Samus felt the air grew thick,making her feel as if a sharp knife stabbed her in the took notice of samus' movements."Samus are you feeling o.k?" Asked Cortana in worried tone.

"I don't know why,but I felt a great disturbance in the force."

 **Here's another chapter of fan-fic,sure to be fun to read after having a night of drinking.  
Hello again. Ya, I know what you're thinkin' "What the heck took you so long?" or "Not this crap-fic again!" (mainly the second thought).  
** **Well to answear the first: I've been really busy to get all my schoolwork and colleage applications fact the deadline for this was due three months ago, but 't want to bore you on the details,but its AP Lit ( I know it's wiered becuase of the fic.)(Deadpool: That's why school is for fools!)  
**  
 **I took a look at the views for chapter chewbacca! Over 200 ish people read that chapter alone. I'm kinda proud that I manage to get that many (regardless if anyone actually likes the fic or chapter), but I'm more mortified of the number of minds I've rottened.**

 **Next chapter: Blue Team makes it into the story.**

 **I do not own the rights to any of the characters(except for oc's). I encourage to support the actual characters and company.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CCCCombbooo** **Breaker**!  
In the city of San Francisco, Steve Rodgers sat at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee while reading the morning's newspaper(sidenote: The thing they had before the internet). In it, he read of the dire problem that the city of Gotham was facing. He took a sip of his brew. "sighI still remember the days it used to be such a peaceful city."He then exhaled a long sigh of disappointment.  
Megaman and the teen came into the kitchen,waved morning to cap,grabbed their meals, and sat in their they did so,they took notice of lack of people in the house."Hey where are the others?"asked megaman.  
"They're out back sparring."Cap took another sip of his coffee, picking up the newspaper." Also, I'm leaving to help out the situation in Gotham."  
"Great, now I'm gonna be stuck with all the crazies." mega man jokingly whined.

Two hours have past since Cap left to Gotham, Mega man sat on the couch watching t.v. Ryu came inside,mega could detect a worried expression on the fighter's face."Uh Rock-san,I need to tell and the others something important."  
Megaman arched his eyebrows."Uh...well the guys left with Ken into town,they should be back soon."  
"Well I might as tell you now."Ryu then took a deep breath."I too am facing a problem just like our friends."  
"O.k not liking where this going."Mega man said in a low tone."Just get to the point."  
"Uh...well I don't know how it happened,but I managed to attract the attention of both Sakura-chan and Chun Li-chan." Ryu's face matched the color of his bandana.  
"Damn!"yelled out megaman."I knew it was too good to be true! Let me guess,you and Ken thought that if you guys help us,we help you."  
Ryu rubbed his neck."W-well Ken came up with the thought that I shouldn't tell you guys anything."

Just then Ken's car came into the Man turned his head to Ryu "I guess I'll tell'em."Ryu nodded in then the men outside came running inside,slamming the all had troubled expressions.  
Mega man eyed them for a second."Uh...What happened?".  
The author ran up to him,pointing two fingers at scorpion and Sub-zero."Mega man,these two idiots got us into one heap of a mess!" The screaming boy then pointed at Ryu and Ken"But these two left out important info about kickin' it with them!"  
"Ya,I told me."Mega man then pinched the bridge of his nose."Explain."

 _Flash black_

_At a convenience store, a few miles away from Ken's house. The men searched through aisles of the store. As Ken was getting a six pack, he spotted Chun Li entering the store. He pulled Chance and hid behind an ile."Crap, why is she here of all places?!" Ken said while shivering.  
"Um Ken,Why is my face is slammed into soup cans?"asked the teen.  
_ _Ken pulled him,but his hand over his then gestured him to be quiet."O.k we need to stay quiet get out of here. I'll explain later."Whispered Ken.  
"But what about subs and scorpy?"  
_ _"Don't worry they're at the car."Ken looked towards Chun Li,undetected."On my mark...3..2.1. go."The two then ran out the store.(Pit:And the worst cashier ever for letting two crouching men run out of a store with no questions.)Just as they were about to reach the car ,Scorpion and sub-zero began to fight.  
_ _"I SAID SHOTGUN FIRST!"Yelled out Sub-zero.  
_ _"NO I DID!"Yelled back Scorpion._

 ___Their fight drew the attention of the people inside the turned his head to the store, spotting Chun Li in the crowd glaring at then grabbed the author's hand,latched onto both subs and scorps arms, throwing them in his fumbled with his keys, trying hard to stick the right key into the slot to turn on the turned his head to see that she wasn't in the store,he turned forward to see that she was at his left hand window._

 ___She gave a big smile."Hello Ken, how are you doing this afternoon?" Her smile gained the other men attention for situation.  
_ _Ken stood frozen in fear."H-hey ch-chun!"He whispered."How's it going? Well that's good to hear!Wife's making dinner gotta go Bye!"Ken then rapidly turned the key,but she then calmly placed a hand on his shoulder. All the men froze in fear. ue  
Her calm face brought forth a dense atmosphere around them."Ken...where is he?"Ken sat frozen as she talked in a casual way."Don't think you can lie,I can see it in your eyes that he's here."Her gripped stronger into Ken's shoulder."He better not be with that little pup of a girl,Sakura!" Her grin finally revealed its true evil.  
_ _All of the men sank deeper from pressure of the atmosphere."N-now Chun please stay calm."Ken began to try to tone down her rage."Sakura doesn't even know that Ryu..."just then everyone took notice of a young asian girl in a schoolgirl uniform walking down the road, heading their girl stopped and took notice of the lot.'seriously' thought Ken,baffled by fate's cruel joke._

_Sakura ran full speed to the car with a cheerful expression."Ken-san!How are you doing today?Why are those two(Scorpion and sub-zero) doing here?Who's that other fellow?Where's my future husband Ryu?!"  
_ _Just as Sakura was about to rip off the car doors,Chun lee slammed her fist into the car."AH MY CAR!"Screamed out Ken.  
The two stared at each and grew an evil smirk."Well looks little miss washboard showed up thinking that she has the gall to take my man."said Chun Lee with cool calming tone.  
_ _"Sorry thunder thighs,but I'm off to see my Ryu so get someone else to walk you across the street."Replied that said both girls began to men took advantage of the fighting and took off._  
 **End** **of** **flashback**

The men were running into a room with a R.E.D teleporter."Thank goodness we made it!"huffed out mega man.  
"I know they just attacked us during the those two are fighting, gives us more time!"wheezed out the teen.  
As soon as they fit into the teleporter,mega man grabbed the switch and gave the loser signal to the fighting girls."See ya' suckers!" He pressed the button,but nothing eyes glared at the blue Man chuckled nervously.(*click*)-(*click*)-(*click*)(*click*)(*click*)(*click*)(*click*)(*click*)(*clck)(*click*)(*click*)(sidenote:made you read this.)  
The teleporter finally kicked on and transported the heros to the men in New York.  
Once they made it safe, Ken explained their story to the others, who had sour glares at Ryu and Ken.

An hour has passed in the and Batman went over the dojo; Ryu and Ken sparred with Raphael and Scorpion and Sub-Zero fought,as and Deadpool fought over the last slice of the lair, R.E.D team began to get bored from the of shooting.

Mega man came down to lair with chance."Hey Sark.I've been noticing where's the Chief and the other?"asked megaman while scratching his head.  
Everyone turned their heads toward soon grew a angry."Oh ya! He's been called back by the UNSC,and they did without our O.K for it! Appearantly some kind of mess is happening in our solar the he going back with his blue team again."His face then grew dim."But if you rember the insident in the watchtower six months ago, you know how much Snake and Gordon hate them."His last word created a heavy sigh.  
Megaman had disappointed look on his face"Well that suck for the chief."however in his thoughts haha serves the punk for stealing my fame and mainly my hot pocket from the other day.'  
"At least the other team is doing fine in Detroit."sighed out then the teleporter containing said threw sheets of paper into the air."SON OF...phew stay calm...stay calm."He then turned to the new heroes."sigh Alright,what happened?Where's link?And why is Robocop with you guys?"  
Robin stepped up."W-well we were attacked by Wonder Woman and they showed up out of nowhere with this one lady dressed in purple,who also kidnapped Link through some portal like ring."  
"Hold on,I thought he was link from Twilight Princess?"Deadpool whispered to the author.  
"I thought he was from Ocarina of is messing with my computer again." the author responded"Deal with them later."  
Everyone groaned in frustration."At least we're not in the Chief's situation of having Delta and Blue in the same room." mumbled nodded in agreement.

 **Blue** **team**  
In UNSC Sydney,Australia ONI-HQ level 1, outside of a large cubical building with a large ONI logo at the side of the front Master Chief, while eating a hot pocket, tried to hold in the frustration building inside of him. It only has been thirty minutes since Delta and Blue ronda vied with each other,Snake and Gordon began to argue with Fred-104 and Kelly-087.  
Across the other side; The arbiter and Sergeant Johnson stood across shaking their heads in disappointment at the scene.(Sidenote:Wait didn't he die? Deadpool Note:We need more likeable bad asses!). The only luck the chief had was how they were able to get clearance quickly, without having Blue and Delta fight.

In a highly secret HQ-data center, which details of are not allowed by ONI,or threat level will be took down immediately,including the reader and author.(Sidenote:Did they just threatened me?").Admiral Hood came in by two spartan IIs. Linda-058 kept guard to the Admiral's left side,while spartan-1337 guard the right. Everyone gave a crisp salute,which Hood returned.

The Chief and Delta team walked straight to the two new Chief gave the spartan signature for a and Snake shook 1337's hand. "Glad to see ya' 37. Otocon keeps bugging me with that manga/anime crap you two like."snake said with a smirk.  
"Haha I see, fight fire with fire eh?"1337 chuckled." Real original."He said with sarcasm.  
"What can I say? War has changed."replied in a hysterical laughter died out as he turned his head to Linda-058."Oh, how you doing lame eye...erm I mean Linda."  
"Oh hi there 'trouser snake." Replied turned to Gordon "Point dexter."  
Gordon gave a Delta sign -104 stood up "what he said?"  
Snake stood straighter "He said 'HawkEye'".(Somewhere in a archery practice range, Clint barton sneezed).  
"Take that back!"yelled out Linda-058 pulling out her sniper rifle.

Blue and Delta began to fight once others became frustrated. Admiral Hood organized his documents and with an echoing voice"Ehem, all of you can it before I ship you out clean the latrines for all UNSC frigates!" The two teams stopped and slowly backed away from each other. the chief let sigh of relief."Now that I have your attention,let's get to the point. We have gained multiple reports from the Galactic Federation that a single pilot spacecraft is heading for Earth."  
Everyone was shocked. Snake stepped forward"Were we able to make contact. And why is the Chief going back with those jackwagons!"Blue team clicked their tongues.  
Hood pinched the bridge of his nose."We were able to make contact with the craft. The only info we got from the GF is that it would come in peace if we upheld to its demand. Which demands for the Chief. So ONI higher-ups find this to permanently get the chief to be returned to Blue and stay in until ONI sees fit to release him."BLue cheered, while Delta groaned.  
"Damn ONI! Is there any way that he can say no?" asked Snake,though a little mad at blue team, he was still concerned for his friend's self-being.

Fred-1104 sighed in frustration,understanding Snake's concern."Even if we did want to give him to you guys,(when scorpion and sub-zero get along). There's no flaw where he can get away from ONI."Fred-104 said in a concerned tone.  
Chief placed a hand on snake's shoulder,making him pull pack."Sir, did you say that the GF is only sending me?"he asked Admiral Hood.  
"Well naturally we will send Blue team to cover you at a 10 mile radius along with any aid the GF sends us."Said the Admiral in a serious tone.  
The Chief froze,as he knew who the GF's aid began to feel the recent invader of fear rise in his chest."S-sir,I have some information that you should know."Everyone was concerned for the Admiral bobbed his head in acceptance, allowing the chief to described his dilemma.  
Admiral Hood stood dazed, Sargent Johnson held in his laughter, 1337 chuckled like a madman, the arbiter pondered if allying with the humans was wise, and despite their large armor Blue team seemed to have while Linda stood like a statue not responding to anything. The admiral sighed and pondered over a solution for around half an hour."I can be able to make the GF not to send Samus,but that will seem surprises.I suggest to send a decoy to throw her on goose hunt." He turned to 1337."1337,since your armor primarily has the most similar schematics,you'll be the ?"The spartan nodded his head."Snake, message Otocon to provide 1337 support."Hood took a deep breath."Now prepare for contact tommorow at 1300 dismissed."

Blue and Delta walked out of the room,heading for the mess hall,along with Arbiter and Johnson stayed at the room with the walking; Snake,Kelly-087,and Fred-104 bickered with each -1337 and Gordon tried to prevent the fight from escalating into a fist fight.  
The chief stood still in annoyance,face palming his ,Linda-058 took him out of his mood, by tugging on his body gesture suggested the chief to follow her, which he took notice of the two and followed the two without being detected by anyone. Linda and the chief stepped into a spare bedroom,with Gordon hiding next to the door sat on the bed with her hands on her tried to avoid eye contact with the chief.  
The chief took notice of Linda's body gestures,indicating that she was hiding something."What's the matter Linda?"the chief's tone had was calm,despite his worry for his fellow tensed up and said not a chief grew more concern."Linda?"  
She took a deep breath."John...are you o.k with this?"she asked in a shaky chief tilted his confusion and concern for his took notice of confusion."I mean with coming back with the team and me? I understand if you want to stay with Delta,I know that they're better than us."She started to shed a Chief was utterly shocked by this statement, he pondered over his and Delta's actions and tried to come up a solution to lift Linda's Gordon felt ashamed by his actions,but still hid near the door. "I understand that you don't need me to support you."Tears began to burst.

The chief placed a hand on her shoulder."Don't worry, I find it nice to be with the team again."Linda started to get out of her depression."And what do you mean that I don't need you?Your valuable to the team,infact I don't need to rely on luck when I know that our Lone Wolf' is aiming a sniper rifle at a anyone trying to flank me in my blind spot,at least from 5 kilometers."  
Linda regained all her willpower."Thanks Chief."she said while giving him a punch to the then began blush a light pink."Say chief do you like Samus or me? Er...I mean who do think out of me,samus,and cortana due you like?" The chief stood quiet, the armor made him look frozen for a and Gordon knew where this was leading he began to usher a single word, Linda placed a finger over his armors mouthpiece."Shh, say no more.I know she is foul tempered woman that doesn't deserve you chief-sama."  
The chief squinted his eyes,holding back the annoyance that's been building."Chief-samam?"  
"I think it was -kun, what did it say in 1337's manga? Anyway Chief I've been thinking about saying this for a long,never thought I would do say this,but thanks to samus and cortana, I Need to be more drastic."

The chief shook in fear 'No...just no. Gordon do something,I know have been following us the whole everything that has happen,I know where leading towards.'

Linda grabbed both his hands and with a flushed pink face."Chief,Ilove you!" Gordon and the chief stood frozen with a horror struck tried to rush into the room to help the chief, but as he stepped into the room a horrific scene occurred. Linda lunged foward and gave the chief a tight bear the chief stood in shock,he noticed that she was giving off a evil grin towards Gordon's location.'She knew that Gordon was following us!'  
"And chief, you're mine and mine alone.'Gordon walked back slowly out the door then ran to Snake and the wrapped an arm around his right gave the chief a soft blink that shot imaginary hearts to the chief's visor. "You know John,I was going to let the mute tell the others about our love,but it would be romantic if we show them our love."Linda ran to the direction of the other had one fist into the air and a bright happy go lucky smile that was complemented with a flushed pink face; with a shell-shocked chief in tow.'I hope this works out like that manga.(Really hope this fic doesn't turn into the manga without a ending with no one knowing who the kid would choose from his God 1337's otaku-ness is starting to infect me)."#

The Dark Knight  
A lone seven foot,armor clad, spartan was at a bridge, which the ruins green sign suggested, lead to Gotham city that had the constant echos of alarms going off, police sirens giving chase to screeching tires, and black fumes of fire that the pouring rain couldn't die it spartan made a call on his codec.  
Otakon picked up the frequency."What is it 37-er, I mean chief?".  
The spartan looked at his left chest plate, where his number 1337 was replaced with a piece of piece of paper that had crude crayon drawn of the number 117 taped to his chest."This is Gotham?I've seen glassed colonies look better than this city."  
"Ya this city has been through a lot, even an earthquake almost made this city become unstable as a world war 3."Otocon gave a shaked his little as he read the reports."But the main problem from this anarchy is mainly because Batman has not been scene for you helping with the group,you can at least keep the problem here down a bit."  
The spartan ran and hid behind a building, which he found a three thugs trying to rob an old lady,who was putting up a fight on par with the spartan pulled out a stun baton, which was to be used on criminals without the crushing blow of a spartan's first.(sidenote:no sexual joke there.)"But damn,better than the chief I suppose." He took the three without breaking a he started walking in the middle of the street(oddly not getting that much attention.)  
"What,I suppose you spartans lack the social skills to find it great that a gorgeous lady desiring you?"  
"Well it would seem nice,(if my manga and anime have taught me),seeming how she nearly killed our friends and doing this out of pure desire for the chief,I bet she'll dye her hair pink and have a phone that predicts everything the chief does."*  
"snort ya,or both Cortana and Samus will turn on him like Makoto Ito."&

The spartan then noticed a blip on his tracker.A joker thug aimed a gun at him, but before he pulled the trigger a batarang hit the gun out of his caped crusader delivered a kick to head,knocking the goon out. 1337 ran to his savior."Woah, I was saved by batman(though my armor would have protected me anyway).Man this is awesome,the other spartans won't believe this!"  
Batman crooked his head in confusion"Chief what are you doing here, wasn't the UNSC suppose to send you back into battle?"  
1337 took notice of the tone of his voice "Hold on,you're not bats."The batman shifted a little."Wait I know 're Captain America."  
Cap took notice of the spartan's voice."Aren't you that 1337 fellow?"  
1337 clasped his hands together.'Wow,captain america knows who I am.' Both men told their side of the story.  
"hmm, that's strange I haven't been informed by the others in New York,but I could use the extra you don't mind...Master chief?"he extended an arm.  
"No problem...Batman."the spartan shook his hand.

Meanwhile at the island of Themyscira, a large crowd has gathered to hear their queen give a speech for her departure at the docks. Queen Hippolyte stood at the dock that held her ship sailing to the outside faced her people and with a booming voice"Amazonians,I Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira, due to recent reports about my daughter,will venture out to the world of man and bring back tales from the journey."

Her people cheered in raised her, silencing everyone."I shall also return with the pride of a kepted promised upheld to the only man that our race must pay absolute respect towards." Soft mumbling could be heard between women,for they were astonished that there was ever a man to that honor,not even batman is considered into the queen's list of approval."I am aware that very few men have the honor to be considered into the island,but lost reports have been found that shows that the man that saved our home from the flames of the second world war is alive!"  
A woman with short black hair stepped up"The star bearer is alive?"  
Everyone held their breaths for the queen to gave a victorious smile and raised her sword with authority and victory."Yes he still lives!"Everyone cheered."And he shall be our land's first king." Everyone stopped and became shocked.

 **Here we have it,another chapter has been those who hate the fic so far, a little too late for me to care,though I wouldn't either.  
For the first reader to be able to correctly guess one of the manga references, will get to call which spin off should be done: A)A one-shot of what happened to Link. , B) A story of how some of the characters came to know each other.,C)A interview,where the characters answer questions any want answered.D.) spice to the kitchen(dirty fics)#,*,&**

 **disclaimer I don't own any characters except for OCs,  
thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

I'm Feelin' down with the Sewers

In the underground sewer system of New York City, four teenage mutant ninja turtles sparred with their four martial artist friends inside their the otherside at Donatello's computer,Bruce Wayne,in a wheelchair, used his own hardware system to not leave any traces of his presence in the computer from unwanted eyes,was on private frequency with Steve Rodgers in Gotham City.

Bruce Wayne cleared his throat and grabbed the speaker connected to the computer. "Come in Blue you copy?"  
He waited for a pause from the other line."Roger,Dixon Ford. check 5, check 2."  
Bruce was at ease to hear steve Rogers' voice at the other end "What's the situation at your end?"  
"Nothing in particular. Just mainly taking down thugs and bank robbers."  
Bruce, forsome reason, felt that something was off."Say did Green Lantern give you the files to the Fisher case?"  
"Can't say he was any help."  
Bruce placed a hand on his chin 'Hmm,his and statement doesn't seem that he fell for that trick question."Alright Cap hear you around."  
"Sure Bats,hear you and out." Steve Rogers logged out.  
Bruce turned off the frequency and leaned back on his chair,taking a deep breath.'Rodgers would never adreass me in a friendly manner on he knows that we shouldn't adreass each other by 'cap' or 'bats'.Something must have happened over there.' Bruce then wheeled his chair to where everyone was gathered in the same turned their heads to Bruce as wheeled hismchair infront of RED Team and Robocop."A situation has occured in Gotham,so I need the nine of you to go and check out the situation and report back."  
RED Team shrugged their Sniper stepped up "meh,sure beats being bored and sober here."With that said, Bruce gave RED Team bat-communicators as they left through the teleporter.

After 8 hours since Robocop and RED Team left, Donatello, Michelangelo, Spiderman,deadpool,and April O'Neil walked to the computer terminal that Bruce Wayne sat, montering the local crime reports. As they stood next to him, he took of how tense and nervous they were.'Given by their expressions they're more than likely going to ask about the situation with is going lead to trouble.'He thought in was about to speak,but Bruce turned his chair and spoke first."What is it?And get to the point, I don't want to waste any time."  
Spider Man placed his hand on the back of his neck sheepishly."(Geesh, so harsh.) Uh w-well we're kind of concerned about your health."He then raised his tone more bold and rapid,while pointing a finger up. "You know doing stretches,cardio,pilates,(wonder woman),gymnastics,boxing..."

Bruce interrupted him by raising his them gave him a sharp don't want to take no crap Man sighed."Fine I'll tell you."He then straightened his posture."Bats why are you avoid any relationship,even before Wonder Woman? I mean,sure she did..."He saw Bruce's eyes that had the fires of Hell "Uh things that led to discomfort."  
Deadpool put his hands on his mouth "She boned you!" Which Michelangelo responded with a high five.  
Spiderman facepalm himself "Anyway,why don't you want to at least go out with her?"  
Everyone looked at Bruce as he took a deep breath."I understand your concerns, but regarding a relationship,it would only lead to would be as oppurtunity of a sign of weakness which the countless enemies that want my head on a platter." He then crossed his arms."And to get started on Diana, until that night I only viewed her as a team member."  
Donatello stepped forward."wait that means you thought about it before."  
Bruce seemed to not hear that statement."She has a seveior mightier than thou personality."  
"Um ,it's ok you can stop now, we get it." asked April.

However,Bruce didn't hear her."I mean She's a princess of kingdom of Amazonian warriors that are not too fond towards men, especially the playboy philanthropist Bruce Wayne.(Except for the legend of some sort of star bearer.)"  
"Um dude that's enough."replied Michelangelo.  
If you know where this is leading towards,he didn't seem to hear mikey and continued to ramble."She would have her immortal looks, while I age away."He turned the frustrated four listening to him ramble."So tell me,out of that, along with my past failures at romance,where do see me and Diana having a lasting relationship?"  
April took a step forward "I don't know about specifics of your relation with each other, but considering how much she is fawning over you. I doubt that she considers the age an issue. Maybe you're just scared to admit that you want to have relation with her."  
Bruce paused"Bah, enough of this foolishness." Just then his computer sprang alert. "Armed robbery south of Central park."  
Spider man walked off"On it, but I'm taking sonic with me".With that spider man and sonic left.  
April turned to him again "You know Bruce, from a person in a relationship with a hero I find it pleasant enough."  
Bruce narrowed his eyes at her." You're with a man in a hockey, who hangs out with four mutated turtles in the sewers."  
She frowned "To shay,but you know you can always talk about your problems to me,I'm always glad to give advice." She and the rest left, leaving Bruce alone with his thoughts.

 **Spartan Troubles**

On board a Pelican heading to its designated location, the master chief sat across from a bruised Solid snake and Gordon Freeman frowning at the chief in disappointment. Next to those two, a bruised Kelly-058 and Fred-104 as they had equally disappointed frowns. The reason why,linking onto the Chief's arm was Linda-087 as she rested her head on his shoulder,oblivious to or didn't give two cents about the stares directed at her and the chief. However,juxtaposed to her, the chief felt claustrophobic,not just from her tight hug,but the stares from his friends.  
Gordon shifted his body to get more his elbow hit Fred-104 in the face. Fred-104 took this as a threat and pushed Gordon making him land on the floor. Snake stood up "Hey,what the Hell's your problem?!"  
Fred-104 stood up as well. "Hey your buddy hit me in the face!"

Snake helped Gordon up. "sorry that he hit your large ass head,but your face naturally draws in a force that makes it need to punched."  
Fred in return gave Snake and stood up and with an irritated tone "Gosh with comebacks you make that stooge next to you seem to be an actual other hand a crowbar wielding simpleton."  
Snake turned his gaze at her,then to Fred."ooo,too chicken to fight battles? Maybe if you didn't rely too much on our girlfriend, the chief wouldn't be trapped by pinkeye over there." They all turned their heads towards Linda-058 still holding the chief in a loving her oblivious lovestruck face resting on the chief's shoulders, she managed to raise her hand flipping Snae off.  
Fred then took control of the subject."Hey like I said, me and kellywill deal with that just mind your business or else I'll put more bruises on you."His voice had a deep threatening tone.  
"Oh ya! I'll just break a couple of your bones if you have the pair(clearly you don't)." Snake responding an equally threatening tone. Both men then clashed their heads like two male rams trying to push the other.  
Over at the other side,the chief sat motionless. despite his armor hiding his emotions,he tried with all his might to contain his frustration.'How the Hell did it turn like this?` with that thought he began to remember the events that lead to this situation.

 _Flashback  
_ _Inside the UNSC HQ mess hall, Fred-104 and Kelly-087 sat on a table across from Solid Snake. Surprisingly they didn't argue as usual. However,Gordon came running in like a madman,disturbing the rushed to his side."Gordon,what is it?" Gordon raised his hand signalling for snake to wait a moment to catch his a solid minute, snake then placed a hand on his, urging him to explain. Just as Gordon was going to explain,but the horrific scene caught his attention.  
_ _Snake followed his trail of sight to find Linda-058 holding onto the Chief's arm while holding onto his hand in a loving. Regardless of the Chief's emotionless armor,both Gordon and Snake were able to tell that he was not comfortable in this situation. Kelly and Fred only crooked their heads in confusion as they saw the two spartans and the horror stricken buffoons. If only they knew what this meant for Delta,another psycho girl has entered the battlefield.  
_ _Snake and Gordon looked at each other, knowing that they must hurry and end this for the safety of their friend. Snake walked to the two embraced spartans. "Hell to the no I'm not allowing this!" He reached and pried the chief away from her,which the chief took no hesitation and ran straight behind Gordon.  
Snake was about to walk away,but Linda grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him in the air. She gave a fierce stare meant to scare him,but didn't for he fought metal gears and seen samus pissed off. "You Son of Bitch."o.k maybe her deadpan tone scared him. She stared at Gordon,who reacted by raising his crowbar in defence, but she gave a fiercer look that made him shake in flicked her on the head and gave her the bird(middle finger) she was about to punch him to death,but kelly and fred(regrettingly) held her back.  
_ _"What's the matter with you Linda? Has much clock his teeth in, we have to go to our mission. Also what's up with you and the chief?"Fred said while scratching his head.  
_ _Kelly let out a sigh while shaking her head."Fred you're so dense sometimes. Linda is in love with John."  
_ _He let out a gasp and turned to Linda."I forbid it!We are professional soldiers of the UNSC special forces that have trained for war and destruction so_ we are _not cable of.."  
_ _Linda interrupted him with a finger on her lips, while presenting a smile. "Fred for your sake, your sentence should end 'not cable of being told shit about who the Hell I want to be my man! Especially from a guy named Fredric who's number two." She then smirked. "Beside I know that you and Kelly have been going ou."  
Everyone looked at trembling two Spartans. "H-how did you know?"  
_ _She crossed her arms."I heard you and Kelly trying attempt at kissing in the Chief's room,while I hid under his bed when we trained on Reach."  
_ _"Wait,exactly how long have you been in love with him?"Fed said with in fear and curiosity.  
_ _"Since I was eight and I never cared about any else than John." She said with a deep blush.  
_ _"Wait, Fred you never knew? She practically tried to get the Chief's attention." Kelly then turned to the Chief. "John, she told two practically had moments together everyday.(I mean I know they were mainly being close to you during training, but still?)"  
_ _John put a hand under his chin and gave it a thought. "You know,looking back at it now; she always sat close to me, she really liked it when I played the staring game with her,when Sam found that camera she always took pictures of me(I think I better look at those photos now), I've Always felt that she strange when we did tongue combat,she was very clingy,one time..."  
_ _A alerted Solid Snake."Wait what the Hell is `tongue combat'?!"  
_ _The chief crossed his arms."Well she said that their was a special form of close combat by grabbing the opponent then stab your tongue in their mouth and wrestle the other tongue. By the sounds she grunted out was me winning." Everyone(including the other marines "overhearing" the conversation) looked at him with a 'WTF_ ' _expression,except Linda remembering those moment with a smile. "Now that I think about it...she was...all those years...moles..."  
_ _The Chief was stopped by Fred."Easy with the "M" word, might upset the readers."(Sidenote: Hey, only the mighty sidenotes can break the 4th wall.) Fred then had a extremely shocked expression. "Wait is that why that 24 year old woman instructor gave you private instructions?"  
_ _They all stared at the chief in question, which he responded by putting his hands his head and heard a soft 'oh God.' from his helmet. Linda then slammed her fist to the wall."That Whore Was Stealing my man all that time?!"  
_ _Everyone(including the eavesdropping-concerned marines) all thought 'She's gone freakin psycho.' Kelly then spoke up "So that's why they fired are you the reason why Will didn't talk for a whole month?!" the chief did another 'oh my God' stood quiet.  
_ _Gordon began to giggle,Linda threw a chair at him, then snake threw a plate, which Fred punched him, soon enough a riot broke loose in the mess then admiral Hood walking by with Sergeant Johnson and the Arbiter broke up the fight and with in rapid time deployed to their mission.  
End of flashback_

As the chief began to come out of his flashback,the pelican began to Johnson,coming out of the cockpit, lead both teams out to their posts, while the chief was dropped off to meet the spacecraft.

After an hour of waiting, a 12 meter long spacecraft that had its wings like the arch of a bird. Large window panes of blue coveered the front of the primarly the color of grey for most of the body with some parts of blue. As the craft landed,the stood motionless ready for anything that might go wrong. With a hiss a hatchet from the craft then opened. Slowly the figure of a woman in dark blue power similar to samus aran. The chief tensed up for he knew whom this person was, dark samus.

She took long strides towards the quickly raised his rifle. She stood still and looked at the weapon, her body language indicating that she wasn't at all threatened by his action. She raised her arm and with voice that the chief remembered being stuck in his head once."There is no need to such resort to such a pointless failure, I come in peace." The chief,slowly, lowered his weapon in response and nod his head, still alert for any sign of a threat.  
Memories began to play in the Chief's head, most of them being how she nearly brought destruction to the galaxy, brainwashed him, and even kill his friends right in front of him. Yet she did gave him place in his head that reminded him of home before becoming a spartan and she had treated him kindly. "Oh,by the way. Kindly tell your teammates to stop hiding, I already spotted all four of them."  
'Four? Must be Linda, she had an elites.'The chief thought as he planned the next course of action. He stared into her vizor. "This is Master Chief Petty Officer spartan-117 of the UNSC, what is your purpose here in the Sol system and on planet Earth?" asked the Chief in his emotionless tone.

Dark Samus tilted her head in a cocky manner. "Oh come now John, if I wanted to destroyed the Earth I would have destroyed the only thing I truly desire in this whole universe." She then started to walk closer to him.  
The Chief frozen. 'No...don't tell me she...please please let it be some all powerful relic!' The chied took a couple of steps back in response to Dark Samus' approach.  
She placed a hand on the Chief's shoulder and stared into his vizor, in what can be guessed as a smile under her helmet. "Remember John, you and I got along so perfectly when we were "together". Infact, I'm the only woman in the whole universe who truly understands you." She then embraced him in a loving hug. "I've giving it much thought, but I can't help it. When you were always by my side, these urges kept growing, then I came to the realization that it was my love for you." She squeezed harder. " And when that bitch took you away from me, I nearly fell apart form the thought that we wouldn't have had a future, but after finding the location of Earth and you, we can again start a future Chief please come back to me and lets take on the whole universe together."

The Chief, once again on the verge of insanity 'Son of gun! What the Hell lady Luck, I'm aware most guys would like this sort of crap, but come on even her?!' he was about to escape from Dark Samus' grasps, until he heard the faint click loading sound of a sniper rifle. In the corner of his eyes, about a 30 meters away, Linda aimed her gun at Dark Samus. Though the armor hid her face, her composure was a mixture of hatred and pure evil intents that made the chief question why lady luck was cold hearted woman in his life.  
"Holy space balls."

Caped Crusaders

Somewhere in the region of space, samus aran's spaceship orbited the Earth. Inside the craft, Samus brought out cups of water to her two guests, Wonder Woman and Amy Rose. The three were discussing about plans of how to capture their men. Unknown to them, Cortana was not only piloting the craft, but also hacking into the UNSC battle network. She managed to get access that confirmed that the Chief was located in Australia, encountering an alien...with Blue Team! Cortana couldn't stand it. She knew how his team member, Linda-058, was in love with John. She then she had to remember that she had to report back to Samus.

When Cortana returned from the battlenet, she took notice of the situation. Apparently, the three women were describing how and why they felt towards their love ones. Turned out to be wonder woman's turn.  
Samus had a flush look on her face as the other women(and A.I) stared at her, wanting to know why she was in love with Bruce Wayne. "Well..he..."

The other woman's heart skipped a beat. In Cortana's case, a couple of circuits heated up. She feared that Samus explanation might convince the others to help her win over and leave Cortana in the dust. She knew that she had to take extreme caution when executing her plan against Samus. 'Speaking of which.'Cortana thought in her head. "Wonder Woman I have some information regarding to where batman might be at." Samus was a disappointed that she didn't state her reason for being in love with the chief. "I have discovered some reports regarding batman's location being in Gotham, looks like he got a little home sick." She then turned to Samus and Amy. "I suggest that we assist her. As we might find clues that would lead us to Sonic and the Chief."  
Amy stood up and picked up her hammer."Well let's get cracking."  
Cortana gave a smirk. "I like your moxie. Well I'm still going to try and find any more info on the battlenet. So far there has been a lot of activity between the UNSC and the GF."  
Samus then replied "Alright, keep us noted on anything new."

Cortana gave a mocking bow "Of course." After she left the women to venture further into cyberspace. She looked at the UNSC battleNet, apparently some catastrophic event was happening,but do to the amount com traffic she needs to play it safe and stick with her real plan. 'The Chief will have to wait...for now.' She cringed at the thought of not making the Chief her first at most important objective. She then attempted to hack into Stark industries computer system. 'Don't worry John,soon I will make everything go back the way it was. Just you and me,no space bitch version of you, no stalking sniper.' (sidenote: Like she's the one to talk) 'Even no Snake or Freeman.' She was able to gain access of Stark's data of the Iron men suits. 'Hehe Perfect. Just Perfect.'

Across the otherside of the World,in the outskirts of Gotham City, RED team and Robocop stopped in the entrance bridge to the city. Across the distance; police sirens, gunfire, and exploshions could be heard. Then one building burst to flames. The men stood shocked by this city, except pyro who only clapped.

"Woah, this is Gotham?" asked Scout. "Damn, it's amazing how quickly crap hits the fan here. At least it's better than Detroit." He turned to Robocop,seeming to be glaring at him. "Er...no offense ."

Once team RED made it into the city, but had to wait an extra ten minutes for Robocop to catch up. As they ventured further into the city, they tried to prevent some of the crimes, while they took some of the cash that "happened" to be on the floor, thanks to Robocops speed. They took a turn on a couple of blocks, as the men (side note: for Pyro I don't know.)  
THe engineer turned to spy. "So how are we supposed to find Rogers?"

"Minsor Wayne said to check for ze bat signal and look for ze closes sign of trouble." Spy retorted, while pointing towards the signal. "Remember, no killing.(We'll lose are pay)." He then turned to Pyro and Soldier. "No Killing!"

They managed to find a store that was engulfed by flames. The culprits, around twenty Joker goons, admiring their handiwork and the loot they stole. The leader of the gang took notice of our heroes and signal his crew to surround the colorful bunch. "Well Lookie here. Looks like we got some tourists, pay the toll here we can let you little sightseers on by."  
The mercenaries tried to fight the urge to kill these goons right where they stood. However, Soldier stepped forward. "Listen her son, we are no tourists we are Americans. The only way we're paying is in giving you we don't have any money, as we spend it on hats and bullets."  
The goons tilted their heads in confusion. The leader then spoke up "Hey I think this old fart is givin us lip, lets bash some heads!" The goons roared in a blood frenzy.  
The mercs grabbed their melee weapons as the joker goons got closer and closer. However, the stopped in their tracks as they heard loud metallic thumping noises. the source of the sound was revealed to be Robocop walking around the corner of a building. Within his head he calculated multiple scenarios best to combat these thugs. He then pulled out his gun and gave it t for show. "Citizens of Gotham city. surrender your weapons. OOC grants me jurisdiction to use any force needed to eliminate any threat towards civilians and OCC property."

After that statement the goons ran away from the robotic cop. "Oh crap it's friggin Robocop!" "What the Hell is he doing here!" "Man it never stops raining,there's hardly ever sunlight, and crap hits the fan often here. Now him? This town nothin more than a new new Detroit."

However the gang leader stayed behind and pulled out a gun. "Bunch of chumps". He took aim at scout, but a batarang came hurdling and knocked the gun out of his hand. "What the Hell?" Everyone followed the origin of batarangs flight path, revealing to be Batman. Batman then did a glide kick to the man. However, one of the goons returned to help the man he left behind and charged at the batman. As the goon ran, he didn't noticed the seven ft green titan sneaking behind him and subdued him in a sleeperhold.

RED Team cheered in celebration of the victory and conveniently finding the man they were looking for. The batman doppleganger walked towards them. "Yo Cap, the man we've been looking for." scout said as he approached to the fake dark knight.  
"Scout you idiot you'll blow his cover." Grunted spy as he held two fingers at the bridge of his nose. " Mansour Batman we have came to gather intel for mansour Wayne." Spy then turned his sights to the green armored spartan. "Also, Chief what de devil are you here?!"  
Engineer stepped in front of the crowd. "Weren't the UNSC shipping you off?"  
The spartan tilted his head a bit in confusion. Then he undid the tape, revealing his identity as spartan 1337.  
" buddy no time see."Scout responded with rest of RED team creating one of their great friend. "But what the Hell are you doing here?"  
Cap,being cut off, cleared his throat. "Lets explain all our stories in the batcave."  
An hour after reaching the batcave, everyone explained their sides of the story. "hmm I see, but I didn't sent out that report. Infact I kind of found it strange how lax Bruce's voice seemed." Suddenly the computer monitor beeped and flashed in warning. "Robbery on third street and a building on fire at Harper pier." Cap quickly placed the bat cowl over his head. "Only me 1337 will handle it." With that the two took off to the danger.

At the site of the fire, 1337 arrived to the scene of a scorching building industrial cannery. Otocon analysed the area, picking up one person trapped in the building. The spartan dashed into the building to where the person was. As he spotted a human figure in the smoke, something like the tug of a rope then a hard punch to the face knocking him out cold.

At the other side of town the dark knight arriaved at the scene; however, was puzzled by what he saw. The robbers were out cold with big bumps on their heads. Diving deeper into his thoughts, he failed to see a big hammer landing on his head.

Half an hour later, eyes began to open inside the visor of a green helmet. 1337 felt like a banshee fell on him(again). His head bobbed around to see his surroundings to find his hands tied behind his back to a pole. Across batman was tied around a tree. Across his left, shadow the hedgehog was stuck in a cage. "What the Hell." As the spartan said this audio only received sound, but his speakers were burnt out making his voice muffled by the helmet.  
"I know chief that's inconvenient, but it won't last long." 1337 froze to the feminine voice behind him, that he once heard before. He turned around to see Samus Aran without her helmet inches away from him, with hearts in her eyes(probably from too much anime and manga). "Unlike our love that will last for eternity."  
"RRmm Mm Rmm mm( translates to 'save me chief')."

Extra: 1337 continued to plead for help, but at last was muffled by his helmet.  
"Oh chief honey! You don"t need to practice on your wedding vows now. There will be time for that later." samus squeled. So did the spartan.

The story is getting closer to the ending. Will the chief have to choose one of the four beauties after him? Will Cortana break the treaty? Will batman survive another snoo-snoo from wonder woman? The answear when I have the views/cmments, time, and mainly the money to write another.  
Next in the story emotional issues between a princess, a queen, and a american flag.  
How sergent Johnson lives, tying into one reason why Fred-104 hates Solid Snake.

Sucks to say it but I have to hurry and finish this story soon. Which may lead to some things being rushed or the story being bear with it.

Never the less, thanks for reading. You can this story on with better qualties and grammer corrections.  
I do not own any of the characters, except for ocs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey there to another chapter of the story. The grand chapter 10, double digits y'all.**

 **For some comments.**

 **Red october700:Thanks for the new word, perpetual...perpetual.**

 **Spartan49: Honestly one heck of a way to get my attention, lucky that those characters filled in space, was origanly suppose to be Blue vs Red.**

AI Constructs and Cyborgs on first.

Spartan-117, beloved hero of the UNSC, survivor of the Halo event, the list continues. He always experiences slight amount of fear, as it became a tool to be aware of the dangers presented and has kept him alive. Never has he felt this kind of alert that screamed 'Run, bitch! Run!' (probably due to Snake). Linda, the stoic 'lone wolf' of blue team, glared her visor at him that sunk deeply into his soul. Channeling her zen, she shot Dark Samus in the shoulder and yanked the chief away, holding him between her breasts. 'Damn it, she has been watching 1337's anime.' The chief mentally groaned. ' And is it just me or do I see hearts in her visor.' All of a sudden he felt a yank from behind and crashed into a chest...a woman's chest.

He turned his sights to Dark Samus, a once terrifying enemy that he had cross paths a few times. Her blue visor glare had an equal sense of evil and predator sense of feeling yet also a sense of happiness. Though having villainous occupation, she wasn't setting off his sense of awareness like Linda was. Speaking of, he turned his head to Linda who now once again aimed her sniper rifle a foot away from Dark Samus' head. The Spartan smirked inside her helmet. "Do you feel lucky? Well do ya?" If he wasn't in between the crossfire of this fight, he would have gave a thumbs up for the reference.

The copy cat of one of the most famed Bounty Hunters in the universe tightened her grasp on the Chief. She cupped her fingers under the chief's helmet. "With John by my side,I do." Linda did not took that insult too well.

Linda shot her rifle, but missed! "What the Hell!?" she yelled out. The bullet traveled through the air, ricocheted off a metal pole, and struck Gordon Freeman in the leg.

Luckily Gordon's suit took most of the damage, but left his leg with a gunshot wound. Snake rushed to his side; however, Linda reloaded and shot another round. Once again the shot missed and ricocheted, striking Solid snake in the arm. Linda grabbed the Chief, Dark Samus retaliated with a charged plasma shot at Linda, but somehow curved around the spartan.

Fred stood laughing and pointing at Snake laying on the ground in pain. "Haha thats what what you get you stupid clone." Then a stray until a stray Phazon plasma shot knocked him out. Sargent Johnson felt a little angry at spartan-104's clone remark, but let it go in order to hide the fact he is a clone of the real Avery Johnson, who died at the Ark.

Solid Snake chuckled "Ha serves you right...damn clone hating...bastard." he soon fell unconscious.

Linda stared at the Chief for a second, then turned to the three wounded men. 'Even though I know John has incredible luck, but think she wasn't joking that the Chief was was a good luck charm. Especially to this extent ' Linda mentally noted as she pulled her pistol, firing at Dark Samus. 'Same can be said for me.'

Dark Samus evaded the bullets and kicked the Spartan's gun from her hand. Linda(Regrettably) let the chief go and pulled out her combat knife. She charged at Dark Samus, who manually countered her attacks and took the offense. Linda countered attacked her attacks. Soon a stalemate between a super soldier and Phazon metroid cloned bounty hunter as they duked it out for the one they love.

The Chief ran to help assist Kelly and Johnson attend to the three wounded men. However, a super missile detonated five feet away from, hurdling his body into the air. Another missile flew towards him, despite his reflexes and luck he wouldn't be able pick his body up in time. As he expected the missile to end him a large boom echoed. He turned his head to see that the missile shattered.

He searched for the cause of the explosion, spotting a blue humanoid figure flying to his location. The figure landed on one knee with one fist to the ground. "Iron Man! Thank goodness you came Stark" recognizing who the figure is, the chief yelled with joy believing that his luck was still holding out. Despite questioning why or how Stark knew about the situation that they were in, but he's not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Can you handle the fight, while I go assist Kelly..." As he walked toward Iron Man, the robotic man took a hold of his shoulders. "Stark what are you…" The chief was interrupted by his mouthpiece being gently pushed to Iron Man's mouthpiece, whom had a leg in the air clearly not accidental and clearly enjoying the moment.

Everyone, except the three men now bleeding out, dropped their jaws to the floor. The blue Iron Man pulled back still holding on to the spartan's helmet. Gazing deeply into the vizor of a destroyed Spartan mind. "I always wanted to hold and kiss you for the longest time John. I'm so happy!" Yelled out the blue iron suit.

Due to being close to the owner of the suit, Tony Stark, he immediately knew that the pilot of the suit it wasn't Stark, but in fact someone he knew deeper. "W-what the…h-how…" Words failed him "Cortana!?" wailed the chief being brought into another helmet kiss. He managed to exert the strength to pry her iron grip. "How did you…"

She placed a finger on his helmet. "Shh, John. I've taken necessary procedures to support the love I have for you."

His spartan instincts had a bad feeling. "Explain at least one." she leaned in whispered in his ear. His lungs were failing him as all the air began to seep out. "You did what!?"

 **You know what? I love this guy.**

Meanwhile, in a Gotham City alleyway; a pink hedge and a Amazonian princess danced in victory for attaining their prizes. Samus, on the other hand, was losing patience as she waited for an AI mini figure to pop up. When said figure finally arrived Samus shot a dirty look towards the blue hologram. "Cortana, where have been? You spaced off on me before we got into the city."

Cortana, anticipating this response stated out her excuse. "Me and Adam were experiencing some interference from some unknown source."

Samus nodded her head in she sheds her bounty hunter appearance to a love struck puppy. "We did it Cortana! We did it! The plan was a success!" cheered out Samus.

"Congrats, now we can feel the pure bliss of having John by our sides." cooed Cortana.

Samus smirked "You know Cortana, I appreciated that you didn't tamper with any my hardware." Before Cortana could ask what she meant, Samus yanked her chip out and chuckled like a mad woman. The other women and captives stared at her. "I'm going to be the one to keep the chief all to myself."

All three women walked to the captive trio. Marveling at their success the three women high fived. However, Amy Rose noticed a certain black hedgehog "Great job ladies. We managed to get batman and the master chief, but a certain some one (Wonder Woman) forgot that Sonic is a blue hedgehog." (Sidenote: Sonic Adventure 2).

Upon hearing this, Shadow busted out of his restraints. "Damn it! I'm tired of that same old joke. I'm getting out of this B.S. Chaos control!" with Shadow teleported away from the scene.

Samus put a hand on the pink hedgehog. "Don't worry, we'll get the real hedgehog next time." Though trying to cheer up Amy, Samus couldn't help notice that the other two 'prizes' were using this distraction to squirm away.

Before Samus could even respond, Wonder Woman stepped on batman. When she pinned the dark knight to the ground, the spartan tried to flee to the other direction, but bumped into samus. He shot a look towards Batman "Capm rhm ee mew" (Cap what are we going to do?)

The pinned down batman struggled once more, but failed. "Uh hello Diana, Samus, and Amy nice to see you again, but as you can hear the chief needs to fix his helmet. So we'll be on our way."

Wonder Woman grabbed Batman. "Oh no you don't. Remember that run down garbage can doesn't has the power of an Amazonian princess demanding what she desires." She held him in the air. "And I demand for this!" In a heat of passion she kissed him, exploring his mouth for a second. Then she quickly withdrew her kiss and set him down, but still held onto him. Her face from lust now a blank as she didn't move an inch. Before anyone was able to question her action, she broke the silence. "Who are you and what did to my Bruce!?"

Everyone was shocked by this. The three women then turned gaze toward the spartan. "Er oom."(we're doomed.) mumbled 1337.

Just a few blocks away, a large crowd has gathered to witness the oddity of the situation happening at the Amazon embassy. Two fully armored seven foot titans, one in red armor and the other in green, accompanied by eight ODSTs. One of the ODST's with a crossbone turned to his fellow on his right. "Say Buck, tell me again why we are escorting this chick trough this shithole of a city?"

Buck the leader of their current mission turned to the ODST. " Well due the higher ups wanting to win the favor of the oh so beautiful Amozians. Who not only own a strategic chain of islands, but have strong ass women that can match a spartan in close quarters combat. So they put our team along with the 105th to make sure the queen of the island of every marine's wet dream doesn't get hurt. Plus to make sure we _really_ don't fuck things up, they two spartans and a SHIELD agent to keep us in line."

An ODST from the 105th had a frown on his face. "Ah this is B.S Why the Hell do we have to babysit again?"

Another 105th ODST shot a look at the complaining helljumper "Quit your bitchin O'Brien, it will look bad for us. Besides wasn't it you who was being babysitted the last time?" the ODST then gestured to the green spartan.

This did not set well with O'Brien. "Shut the Hell up Cortez!"

Buck then stepped in. "OK knock it off. Got word that the queen has arrived. So look alive!"

The Amazonian queen, accompanied by two amazonian guards and a blonde SHIELD agent. Buck offered a hand toward the queen, but the two guards nearly lopped his hand off. The ODSTs quickly quickly took a stance, but Queen Hippolyta quickly made her subjects lower their weapons preventing possible conflict. "My apologies, they are quite very serious in protecting their queen." The queen apologised to Buck as they began to walk.

Buck scratched the back of his neck. "No problem ma'am." He then turned to the group he has been charged. "Romeo and Cortez cover the rear, Spartan-023 and Rookie will take front, me and Dare take the sides, Dutch scout, O'Brien and spartan-141 stay in a good distance." They responded with a crisp salute and readied their station.

"My, what leadership you present." Hippolyta said to Buck.

"Thank you ma'am." said Buck with a hint of pride as they traveled down the road. "If you don't mind me asking your highness, but how come you're here in Gotham?"

She gave a small smirk. "Well originally, I've recently discovered that a great warrior that saved my people long ago is still alive and I'm keeping to an old promise." Then her smile dropped. "After some research, I discover a horrid rumor about my daughter and this city's hero."

Romeo spoke up. "Wait, the batman? I thought the guy was a myth?"

Buck and Mickey chuckled a bit. "No myth, I've seen him once in the batmobile chased by three ghosts and a banshee. Infact ask the rookie he was saved by the man during the combine invasion."

"Holly crap really!?" Romeo asked the silent soldier. Everyone enjoyed their mission, despite it being an important escort. The ODSTs bragging about their unique stories. The spartan said few words, but had interesting stories of adventure while trying to keep most of them clean for the women around. The Amazonians enjoyed these stories of adventure and courage of these warriors, despite the tales of lust and male stupidity.

Just then they heard a loud explosion in the distance. "O'Brien, Spartan-141 what the sam hell was that?" asked Buck on com chanel.

The two snipers spotted the source. "Uh sir, you're not gonna believe this." responded O'Brien.

"What is it that you and your girlfriend see O'Brien?" asked Dutch.

"Gah!Can it Dutch!" O'Brien yelled. He turned to his spartan companion, whom quickly turned her head away. "Er anyway sir I see the GF's prized hunter, a chick flying with an American flag for panties,a pink hedgehog a guy in a bat costume, and a Spartan."

Buck reached for the mic button on his helmet, but Hippolyta beat him to it. "Where!?" Her extremely loud demand left a ringing noise in Buck's right ear.

Back over at the female trio, a heavy dense atmosphere settled in the area. Samus and Amy aimed their weapons at spartan 1337. "So are you going to reveal where everyone's at." asked Amy. They only received muffling noises from the spartan. "You know this is really getting us nowhere." She then turned to Wonder Woman flying in circles while holding her lasso of truth, tied to Steve Roger's legs, who was unmasked. "Say Diana, I think he has had enough." Amy sympathetically stated for the health of a former hero, despite knowing info about their men.

Fortunately for Rogers, Wonder Woman stopped to retort. "No for he has committed the heinous crime of taking my lips and worst impersonating my beloved Bruce."

1337 shivering in fear near a seven foot diameter crater started rambling, which they couldn't understand as his helmet muffled his voice, until static noises and a loud pop was heard. His helmet began to create verbal audio. "...so to again summarize my opinion about you three being bitches." Everyone gave him a look of annoyance. "Oh crap, how long has my helmet been working?" He was glad the audio worked again, but it failed to help him in his predicament. Then a plan was cast into his head, a crazy plan, but he has done way crazier plans . "Did Amy hear the part that she was a practical joke that the author has for her in the story, or that Samus has least chance with the chief, or that wonder woman was a stupid bitch." 1337 said in a casual tone.

Wonder woman stopped torturing Rogers, snatched Amy's hammer, and despite her teammates interjection to her action swung the hammer like a golf club sending the spartan flying. As he soared through the air , he grabbed on to the cowl to batman's suit in hopes sending him and Rogers into the air to safety. However, the cowl ripped "I'm sorry captain!" 1337 screamed in mid air, then landing only the roof of a building. He almost fell off, but a armored hand grabbed his. He stared at the mirror image of himself, except for the numbers 1337 being replaced with 141. He took notice of a man with red hair behind her. "Hey I know you two. Cal thanks for the save!" He then did the spartan gesture for a smile, she returned it. "Say O'Brien nice to see a helljumper not being a little spazoid around a spartan. Or are you trying to impress the girl with your "talents"?" He saw that the ODST had a tomato for a face and that Cal-141's breathing lowered. 'Oh looks like I found a new way to torment more people.' He grew a wide evil grin under his helmet. "Well you shouldn't keep your girlfriend waiting."

The ODST placed two hands on the side of his head and thrashed around. "Son of a... I said this once and I will say this again! She ain't my girl nor will she ever will be!"

Both spartans stared at him with deadpan expressions. 1337 was about to laugh, but Cal's grip on his hand got tighter to the point she was crushing every bone in his hand. 'Ahh this was a bad idea! Bad idea!' thought 1337 as he endured the pain. 'Clearly she's pissed at his lack of perception skills.' Just then heard men shouting from where the spartan flew from.

Back down on the ground, the women trio were confronted by a group of 5 ODSTs and red female spartan. They also noticed that 1337 survived the impact by a spartan sniper. One ODST then walked up to the three, but kept turning his gaze toward wonder woman. He revealed his face, who samus recognized as the ODST leader of the invasion of New Mombasa. Though in her opinion the chief was ten times as heroic for he is the best. The best ever. The best ever ever. THE BEST EVER EVER EVER EVER! (Sidenote: What the heck is going on with my computer?)

Buck lowered his weapon and gave each of the girls a handshake then turned to Samus. "Good afternoon Ms. Aran. Knowing you well enough you want me to get to the point of why we are here, and ask why you three are here." He gestured to his team. "We are here to escort diplomatic leader through the city to find Batman. Then an explosion occurred in this area and if that crater proves anything, do you care to explain what happened."

They all heard a loud scream "Nooooo! Run! Get out of there! They're freakin nuts!" coming from 1337 on top of the building.

However, at the mention of batman, Wonder Woman grabbed the ODST and hoisted him in the air, not threatened by the others taking aim at her. "Who is this vile woman that dares to search for my Bru-er...batman!?"

"That would be I." The voice was all too familiar with Wonder woman. She put the ODST and became pale as ghost. "Hello Daughter." Queen Hippolyta said with a hint of disapproval. "To think the rumors were true."

Buck glared at the team ODSTs, shield agent, and royal guards sent that were to prevent her from coming to the location in case of danger. Wonder woman began to stutter.

However, a painful groan coming behind the trio gained everyone's attention. They all looked behind the trio to see a blonde caucasian man in a bat costume, who looked to have gone in a fight, laying on the floor. Slowly he began to stand up stared at the new people in confusion.

Queen Hippolyta's eyes widen in surprise and she slowly walked forward. Wonder woman flinched, thinking that she would be chewed out, but Hippolyta walked her. Hippolyta picked up the man in the batsuit, while wonder woman tried to stop her mother from killing Rogers for thinking that he was batman. (sidenote: Even though she nearly killed him earlier. Irony.)

The two blondes locked their gazes and drew big grins. She tore off a piece of the suit to reveal a star on his chest. Rogers gave her a salute "Hello again Queen Hippolyta." giving a bright smile. Everyone cocked their heads in confusion with the trio wondering how they knew each other, the ODSTs finding out that Steve Rogers wasn't the real Batman, and 1337 wondering why he was wearing his costume underneath the bat suit.

Tears began to swell in Hippolyta's eyes alarming Rogers with concern, but shocking the Amazonians due to their 'All men are evil' queen crying tears of joy towards a man."I thought you died many years ago." She tried to wipe away her tears. "Sniff I'm sorry for my appearance sniff...but I missed you dearly Star Bearer."

This brought Wonder Woman to her knees in total shock and horror. "Um Wondy?" Amy Rose waved a hand in her face, snapping her back to reality. "Does that mean anything to you?"

Everyone looked at her for answers. She regained some of her composer "Y-yes, during the age of the second world war our homeland was invaded by a group of Axis soldiers. We outnumbered them, but they had the leading edge in their technology and ruthlessness. They established a base and developed a weapon to win the war using our people to help build. Then a man who bore the stars of the gods and a magical weapon that always returned rid off these the end he and his men were exiled despite many favoring his company.." Then her face went in distress. "But to think he was real,let alone Captain America!"

Hippolyta gave a look of disappointment. "Of course he was real. (I swear our storytellers are too vague)." She facepalmed herself. "Where did you think your suit was designed from. In fact I'm fulfilling an old promise to the captain."

Cap cupped his chin his for a few seconds then his eyes grew wide with shock. "You don't mean…" Hippolyta nod her head. Looking to her daughter and Sharon Carter obviously unaware of said promise. He tried to cover most of his face with his hand. "Well you see, back in the war. A week after we liberated the island...well to put it short the Queen of the Amazonian tribe had feelings for me. She tried to seduce me by offering me to be a king if I dump Peggy Carter and marry her instead. She was quite persistent, so we quickly left the island not being exiled." His explanation shocked wonder woman and Sharon Carter to the core.

Hippolyta drew a cocky smirk. "Yes my daughter, he could have been your father, but that heifer Carter had to keep you away from me." Cap saw the resemblance between mother and daughter. "Now she is out of the can keep our promise, you can even bring that lad Bucky to the island." Her statement had a dire effect towards everyone's mood with Cap becoming depressed, Wonder Woman utterly horrified, Sharon seething with anger, and the rest shifting uncomfortably. "What?" Amy whispered in her ear about the story of Bucky. "By Hera! I'm so sorry star b…" As she tried to reach a hand towards Cap, Sharon carter stood in between the two.

Fire seemed to dwindle in the S. .L.D agent's eyes. Hippolyta only clicked her tongue in irritation. "You better lay your hands off him, or I'll send a helicarrier on your ass in the next few seconds." sharon Carter said with calm yet demanding tone.

"Who in Hades are you?"

"I'm the niece of the woman that you insulted." The Amazon queen merely shrugged her shoulders.

Cap walked to Sharon's right side and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hippolyta this is Sharon Carter, my girlfriend." The temperature seemed to drop and the atmosphere gravely became heavy, especially heavier near Hippolyta. The ODSTs took a few steps back, Daisy-023 grabbed her bear keychain for comfort, and the trio of women shuffled away from the dark emission. On the rooftop Cal-141 took hold of O'Brien from behind and embraced him in a hug to shield him from any harm, despite that he squirmed like a toddler. 1337 gave two thumbs up while O'Brien gave him the word of the bird.

Cap raised his shield to protect agent 13. (Sidenote: Wait where did he get that from?) Hippolyta let out a scream of frustration. "Not another maiden of Carter. I refuse to lose again! You petty Woman if you wish to win the star bearer's affections, I demand for a duel!"

Wonder Woman wanted to take her mother back to the island,at least from the scene, but didn't out of fear and loyalty. Sharon stood straight and hooked an arm around Cap's. "I'm not an idiotic teenager fighting women to attract her man.(That's called high school.) I'm the woman who's by the man she loves and who loves her. So I don't even have to challenge you to paper,rocks & scissors."

With a snap of her fingers, Hippolyta summoned her two royal guards. They prevented sharon and Cap from leaving. The others didn't rush in to save the two in order to not jump the gun. Hippolyta took out a sword "Challenge me!"

Another tense minute of silence Rogers thought of anyway to get out of the jam the were in. However; a faint roar off in the distance that grew louder and louder. A large hulking red humanoid machine landed. This brought everyone's attention, which he used the opportunity to escape with sharon. He knew by the colors and design that the machine was the Hulk buster. "Stark?"

Hippolyta shot a confused look. "I presumed Stark died."

"No this is his son Anthony "Tony" stark." Just then the hulk buster walked passed Hippolyta, straight to Samus. Without warning the machine back hand samus into the air. The machine then broke its moment of silence "Payback's a bitch ain't it Samus. Luckily I got to deliver it to you personally instead of the copy of me that you backstabbed."

This voice chilled samus to the core. "Oh crap Cortana!"

 **Extra: Snake, Gordon, and Fred-104 lay bleeding to death. In Gotham, Captain America was dragged on the hot pavement and 1337 nearly broke his arm from another Spartan.**

 **In the batcave, medic rubbed his head. "Mine medic senses are tingling. Mine new experiments."**

 **One of the pros of having more characters makes more humor atmosphere and takes away some of the focus of the plot.**

 **Well the story is near it's end and again thanks for reading, continue reading or else I challenge to duel.**

 **Next chapter: Samus vs Cortana vs Dark Samus vs Linda-058**

 **Hippolyta vs 1337**

 **One special character will be punched I the groin.**

 **Deadpool and the author see the jaws of Hell.**

 **More to come so stay tune and voice your comments.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another installment of the story. Hopefully progress may be made in this one, hopefully it being good. Info about the story so far. To the many disappointed about sergeant Johnson's story and why it was so underdeveloped, well that was intentionally made to leave gaps for readers to be confused and stay tune.(yeah right) Is So!**

 **A funny thing about 1337 being sort of an otaku, well when I searched for reference materials on urban dictionary halo 1337 means you're a nerdy virgin who bashes noobs on xbox.**

 **F.Y.I: For any Danny Phantom fans don't expect him to make an appearance. In fact I only put him in just to add characters at the start of the story just to add characters, so if...if...I decide to redo and fix up the story I will get rid of him since he's the one character that has absolutely no relevance in the story.**

 **Remember, other than oc's, I own no characters. Infact, what do I own? All characters belong to their respected companies.**

 **Breaking the Law! Break** **Break Breaking the Law!**

Spartan-117 with his genetically enhanced physical strength tried to push away his AI companion, who stole one of Tony Stark's iron man suits, as she literally kept smashing their heads together as the suit didn't have lips. This act could have lasted another hour, but a sniper shot hit her arm making her let go of the chief, who to his comrades at the sidelines.

Iron-Cortana aimed the suit's arm and fired its repulsor blasters at Linda, who did a barrel roll avoiding the incoming blast. Cortana sent a barrage of missiles toward Dark Samus, who evaded each missile with her super enhanced reaction time.

"Who the Hell invited Hal-9000?" Yelled out Dark Samus as she shot at the blue iron suit.

"How do you know of that movie?" asked Snake as he and gordon began to recover.

"Space Hulu" responded Dark samus. A bullet then grazed the edge of her helmet. She turned to face Linda loading another round. "Enough with that already!" She fired a charged phazon, but were blocked by a bubble shield. She turned and jumped out of the way from Iron cortana trying to ram into her.

Iron cortana flew into the air, trying her best to avoid the phazon charges and the sniper rounds. She rapidly turned around, stopping mid-air and fired a barrage missiles. Most of the missiles landed at Dark samus's location, but survived due to her advanced armor and brute strength. Linda was at safe distance, but was knocked off her feet by the shockwave.

The Spartan got back on her feet rapidly trying to reload her sniper rifle. The loud thunderous sound of a sonic boom. (Meanwhile at some people at SEGA HQ after hearing a strange sound in the distance created a new Sonic game in hope of bringing their credit back.) Linda quickly took cover from Iron-Cortana flying at speeds that broke the sound barrier. She flew again, but missed . A third time, but this Linda was knocked down by the impact of the shock wave. Cortana zoomed over and grabbed dark Samus and threw her at the recovering spartan. Before the two could get back up on their feet, Iron-Cortana stepped on Linda's back and grabbed Dark Samus by the throat crushing her windpipe.

Off to the sidelines, the recovering heroes gazed in horror at the sight of Linda struggling (which Snake and Gordon didn't really care.) While the rouge blue terminator slowly choke the bounty hunter clone, although almost everyone present didn't want her to live period.

Sergeant Johnson and the Master chief cautiously walked forward to Cortana. She gazed at the crouching two. "One moment chief, I'm about to end the problems to our relationship." Cood Cortana as she applied more pressure of crushing her two armored foes.

The Chief reached out his hand, motioning for her stop. She managed to loosen her grip on the two. The Chief took a stepped closer. "Cortana, let them go now." He commanded his homicidal AI. Silence remained for a solid minute as she stared at the two until she,reluctantly, let both women go. Both women were carried off by Sergeant Johnson and the Chief struggling to catch their breaths. Cortana pulled the chief into a tight bear hug. "Cortana please think this through."

To the Chief's surprise, she pulled away from the hug to sternly stare at him . "John you damn know well that I'm only meant to think and think. With not only all my calculations all pointing to our relationship being the best, but I have feelings too. John, since the first time I met you, I knew there was something special in you. It wasn't your strength, nor your intelligence, not even your luck, but after being inside all these years I know for certain that I love. So I'll take any measure to ensure the safety of our love." She then proceeded to crush the two injured women.

The Chief analysed this new situation, fortunately a gleam of hope caught his eye. "Cortana, please calm down. We both know that this won't end well…" He cut his sentence as cortana walked towards him and due to his Spartan perspective could tell that she is upset.

She stopped and stood three feet away from him. "John! I can't believe you of all people would say that our love would lead to only tragedy!" Any normal person, spartan,clone, or alien(which the chief knew that he unfortunately fit in none of those categories) would have believed that she was hurt by this misunderstanding, but not for the chief. Years of her,literally, being inside his head taught him that she was faking it in order to make him drop his guard. After a while of him just standing still. "Gosh darnit John, you got me. But I know that ONI will try everything they can to get you back in the frontlines. John, I'll take us away from all this." She paused. " ."

She stepped closer, though the iron man suit lacked any expression, the chief had chills as her stance reminded him of a certain pink haired girl from one of Otacon's animes. He took notice of sergeant Johnson's slight shock as he took his cigar out of his mouth to speak his wise thoughts. "Well...damn."

Chief confused everyone by raising his hand then closing his hand. Behind cortana, a cardboard box was lifted and out sprung Solid Snake, who tagged Cortana with a special emp device for Iron men suits.

Cortana tried to get up, but failed. 'Damn it all! Sigh at least I have plan B.'

Everyone, except for Linda being restrained by Kelly and Dark Samus restrained by the Arbiter with four Elites aiming their plasma rifles. The Chief and Snake did a series of high fives and fist bumping. "What did she tell?" asked snake.

The Chief stood silent for a moment. "Holy space balls Snake! She stole the…"

 **You could have called him daddy**

 **M** eanwhile, in New York. On the rooftop overlooking the large gathering of colorful armored soldiers, golden armored Greek women,a pink hedgehog,and a large bulking robot. One of these people was the reason why the overly confident Spartan, whom all eyes were on, now became a nervous wreck. "Holy space balls! S-she she...friggin stole the friggin Hulk-buster!" shrieked 1337 as he used O'Brian as a human shield,much to the displeasure of the protective female spartan's irritation. "The friggin HULK-BUSTER! Do you know what that means?!" Before O'Brian could voice a complaint. "Means She stole the friggin Hulk Buster!"

Cal- managed to pry O'Brian out of 1337's grip. O'Brian then turned to the female with slight red cheeks of embarrassment. "Th-thanks." She nodded her head. He then turned to the other Spartan. "The Hell's your problem?"

1337 crooked his head slightly. "You never seen the super hero fights here on Earth?" The ODST shook his head. "Well, have you ever seen the Hulk?" The ODST with wide eyes nodded his head. "Well that thing can hold that jolly green giant for at least ten minutes. To make it short...we're screwed."

Down at the floor, Samus took a battle stance as Hulk Buster-Cortana stomped closer and closer. Everyone around the two metal menaces backed away from the two, fearing for their lives. Samus aimed her arm cannon at Cortana. "So before we fight, explain how you got the upgrade." Demanded Samus in a calm and commanding tone.

Cortana stopped to take a good look at her. "I was aware that you would eventually betray my. (Though not so soon.) So when you were busy trying to catch my John , I hacked into Stark Industry and stole a few of Stark's iron man suits. In order to pilot the suits and to throw you off for this ambush I split into multiple copies of myself." The hulking robot took a step closer. "Infact a clone is fighting two of our other rivals." She could tell that Samus was both frustrated and confused. "The "Lone Bitch" of Blue team, Linda-058" (Snakenotes: Don't forget about kelly. *sniper fire* Pit: Oh no Snake?Snake?Snaaake! Authornotes: Get out of here! Geez guys always have to abuse the notes.) Cortana could detect the building frustration coming from samus. "And your Phazon counterpart." Samus showed her anger by shooting at a trash, which sent said trash can into the air and landing on top of the Rookie(ODST) knocking him cold turkey.

Samus charged her arm cannon. "Well looks like I'm going to have to kick more ass after I'm done with you." She then gave a cocky smirk. "Guess that work out won't be all bad, it'll be well worth it when the Chief and I are at our honeymoon. Or when we're making any physical contact at all."

This drew the line for the A.I "THAT'S IT!" she fired a repulsor blast at the bounty hunter, who in turn shot her fully charged arm cannon.

However, before the fight escalated even more, a loud "STOP!" was heated. Both fighters turned their heads to the source of the commotion, their stood Wonder Woman doing the hand signal for "Time out", like a baseball coach. Noticing everyone's looks of confusion, she turned to the fighting duo. "Look I know that you two have a lot to deal with, but I just learned of a life changing information." She then turned to her mother and her guards. With big saucer eyes she pointed a finger at the bruised Captain America. "This mortal man is the Star Bearer?" Her mother gave a quick nod. "I can understand if any other man may register as evil, but you and all the others had the gall to claim that all men were evil even after fighting alongside Captain fucking America!?" she shouted with much hysteria seeping out.

Both her mother and the captain looked appalled then shouted "Language!" in unison. The Queen shot a playful smirk at the Captain, who had a shocked red face as he turned to see Sharon Carter sheathing in jealousy. Hippolyta narrowed her eyes on her daughter "As much as I see many things wrong in man's world, I deemed it evil two years after the Captain departed since I learned that he went missing." Everyone still stared at her and thought 'still doesn't give you the excuse for calling every man evil.' She cupped her chin. "But for some reason everyone really committed to the men=evil almost three months after he left."

Both Cap and a guard were surprised by this. "Wait a minute if I remember correctly I tried to contact you,but I hear from your island." Stated the good captain, which seemed to not settle well with the guard beside him.

Never has Wonder Woman ever seen her mother with so much shock(not even when she planned venture to man's world.) Her mother stood there frozen in time, until her left eye freakishly caught the sight of a whimpering guard trying to walk away. While everyone tried to recover from the horrific scene they witnessed, she grabbed the guard by the chest plate. The guard's legs were shaking like jello as her queen glared into her soul. "What is it thou' trying best kept hidden."

Everyone turned to the two, except Mick who was trying to save the Rooky's life. The guard in an act full fledge fear wet her armor.(pitnote: Oh no she did an Otacon. Otacon: Hey!) . Realizing her anger, Hippolyta tried to comfort the crying guard. Mostly everyone shifted uncomfortably, except for Samus who was muttering "Must kill Gordon. Must kill Gordon."

Wiping away some tears, the guard shamefully looked at her queen. "M-my highness I know of why we lost communication with the Star bearer."

 _Flashback_

 _Two little Amazonian girls were playing tag near the palace, during sometime of 1943. One girl being chased climbed into an open window. The other girl heard a loud crash inside the palace, she looked in the window seeing her friend on the floor with a strange metal box. As the girl outside jumped in to help her friend up, they both noticed the metal box seemed familiar. It struck them like one of Zeus' great thunderbolts, that it was a gift that the Star Bearer gave to their queen...and they broke it! In their panic, the two tried their best to put it back together, but it didn't look right. They didn't put too much thought into it as they heard the sound of footsteps so they jumped out the window and hid near the window. For two women that entered the room did strange gestures then talked into the metal box, which they were answered with high pitched and buzzing noises. In anger one of the two started to hit the box. The other woman pushed her friend away from the box saying that she was going to break it, ironically she turned a knob and it all fell apart. After they argued of who was at fault for an hour, the two women came to the agreement that if their queen found out, they die. One of the women came up with an idea to pin the blame on the men's faulty machine that they didn't give in complete trust. Through careful planning and convincing they can get everyone to shift the blame the men, not allow men into the island, and most importantly not get in trouble. The two girls , after overhearing ran away never telling anyone of what happened._

 _End of flashback_

Hippolyta stood frozen with no emotion etched on her face,until her daughter snapped her out of it. The whimpering guard ran behind the Hulkbuster-Cortana, hoping that she would be safe behind the metal giant. Everyone was on edge as the queen approached the guard. She surprised everyone as she gently patted the guard's head and spoke in a soft tone. "Tis forgiven child, for you are not at fault." the queen gleamed of sunshine and elegancy. "Twas those harlots that blamed my precious star bearer." Her loving appearance crashed as she let her pent up aggression show, that nearly made the guard have a bladder problem. Luckily for everyone she returned to her happy appearance as her gaze fell upon Captain America, who seemed a little uncomfortable by this. "However I shouldn't be angered, for you he has returned, and as if the gods themselves bless us with good fortune for he is as young as the day he left."

Though on the outside the captain appeared to be calm and collective, but for wonder woman and 1337 they knew well the sad reason why the 'Man out of time' isn't a old man thinking, which they were right, was cutting deep for the soldier.

The queen began to hug the captain, barely coming out of his memories. She stroked his hair as she cooed "You know, I've decided to allow any friend of yours to visit the island, so long as our new king allows them to." before Rodgers was able to ask who this king was, she answered him with a face of love while hugging him tight with Amazon strength preventing him from escaping. "Oh great King Rodgers."

Sharon Carter couldn't take it anymore, she lounged at the embracing two, quickly she got Cap out the hug. "You stay away from Steve this instance. I'm the one he's in love with not some Greek bimbo who he's not into who tried to steal him away from my Aunt peggy!" She yelled out as she put a hand on her pistol as the Queen approached her with hostility present, but the S.H.I.E.L.D calmed down as Rodgers locked his hand with hers signaling her to step away.

Seeing their affection, the jealousy of Queen grew. "Guards bring her to me!"

The guards looked at each, then one stepped forward. "My queen we're on a diplomatic envoy, there is to be no conflict, let alone from us."

This didn't settle well for the queen. She turned her head toward the ODST leader, Bucky. "You lot, I demand that you subdue this wench!"

The ODSTs shift uncomfortably. Buck stepped forward "Um...your royal highness. Even if we wanted to help you in the arrest of a S.H.I.E.L.D (like fun we would) we wouldn't be allowed." He took one look at her and instantly was reminded of a Brute holding a plasma rifle, obviously wanting to know why they help her cause. "Wwell... ma'am UNSC strictly prohibits any personnel from being involved or creating any major conflict with any major human organization without the permission from the higher ups, which can result in a discharge from their position in the UNSC and ONI."

On top of a roof top, 1337 pondered over the ODST leader's statement then the lights in his helmet turned on. "Lightbulb." said the spartan coolly, turning the heads of O'Brien and Cal-141. 1337 stood up to face the group at the bottom. "Yeah! Team CapxSharon forever! WhoopWhoop!" Everyone turned to their heads confused at the spartan's display until they saw a javelin fly and pierced a foot away from the said spartan. They turned to the queen, who was... **piiiiissssssssssseeeeddd off.** 'O.k I got her pissed, next to start a fight.' thought the spartan as he made his way down.

"You mortal! Who art thou,much less one to mock my love for the Star Bearer?!" Shouted the angry queen.

When the spartan slipped and fell on the floor, he stared at her then pointed at his crudely made serial number on his left breast. "Even if you don't want to know it's Spartan...117, AKA petty officer master chief. One of the strongest warriors in space, next to 1337's awesomeness." this confused everyone, except the Amazonians. "I don't approve 'cause only the Carters prove to be the best ones to be worthy for Cap, you noob." This made the queen furious, which her daughters and guards tried their best to calm her down. 'O.k now for the final nail.' "To put it short, she's better than you."

In a fit of rage the queen ran fullforce then landing a series of punches that on the unexpected spartan, knocking him flat on the ground. He tried to get back up and use his special bubble shield, but the queen kicked him a good distance sending a few punches of his own, but most didn't make contact or were simply blocked by the queen, who countered with another set of punches to the spartan embedding him into the pavement, when he seemed unable to move she smirked "that's the UNSC's finest? Hmph shouldn't have the privilege to be called a spartan."

Everyone was kept back by the guards from interfering with the fight. Amy Rose turned to HulkBuster-Cortana and wonder woman "I know he had something with chief and all, but can't you two do anything for him? He's getting his butt handed to him!"

Wonder woman "I wish I were able to, but Hades hath no fury when a Amazonian (especially my mother) are ridiculed."

Cortana placed a hand over her face "You know what there is something I can do." Before Amy could question what it was, Cortana grabbed Samus and slammed her to the ground a couple of times then chucked out to the distance. Cortana looked to Amy "Winning over my John." Fire shot under cortana as she flew off. (Deadpool/sidenote: Hahahahaha. pitnote:I Don't get it.)

As the queen walked away from the beaten spartan, she stopped as she heard him mumble "No else will say it, so I will. The fact that I never give up is one of my good points!" He jumped to his feet

Hippolyta smirked a cocky grin. "So you have some fight still left in you? No matter, I queen of Themyscira, mother of Wonder woman, and lover of the star bearer."

The spartan stood straight " You sound like one heck of a momma, but you know what...I'm heck of a momma my self!" He threw his gun to the ground. As soon as he did Hippolyta ran to him. "Pelican...Punch!" He landed a punch on the queen with a move he stol...er...copied from a certain pilot. The fight continued on as the spartan used his his strength and gadgets against the queen's brute force and strong determination.

They broke away to catch their breaths the spartan spoke between breaths "Hey...your royalness... let's make a deal. If I win you have to leave Cap alone and spread the word of the awesomeness of 13...er master chief."

"If I win I take Rodgers back to be my king with no problems." Both nodded and said "Deal!"

The spartan then stood in a bizarre stance which brought a strange aura around him. "Hoped you had your last laughs because I now see the peak of your power, while I'm beginning to tap into mine…"

O'Brien turned to Cal-141 "It feels like I've seen this before?" the spartan didn't reply.

"...You see I have finally realized the legend…"

"Oh my God is he is copying that show again." groaned O'brien.

"...That's right. You're not dealing with the average spartan! I 13..er masterchief will finally become the legendary super spartan!" He started yelling "gahhhh!" as Rodgers looked in confusion, Hippolyta stood in defence, while everyone looked at him with disappointed eyes. Out of the blue the spartan pointed a finger and yelled "Hey what's that over there?!" The queen turned her head and let her guard down. The spartan threw a blue ball that stuck to the queen.

"Holy crap did you threw a sticky(plasma grenade) at the queen?!" Yelled out Dutch.

"Yes and no, it's a new stun grenade that some eggheads came up with, saying that it's to dangerous to use on any normal civies." he turned to the queen. "I won." The ball sent an electric shock throughout the queen's body, knocking her out. Her guards drew their weapons at the spartan. "Hey I won fai...I won alright. Don't worry she's alright, nothing but the awesomeness of 13..er the master chief. Now wondy tell them to take her and head out to their embassy, as commanded of the master chief." As they did what they were told, 1337 turned to face everyone with obvious looks of wanting to know why and what happened. "O.k I know what all of you are thinking, but just go along that the chief was here the whole time." he turned to wonder woman, Cap, and Amy. "It'll help the chief later." then turned to the ODST rookie. "You still owe me that one time." the ODSTs look at the Rookie giving the O.K signal. "Well I say that wraps it up, let's all go home."

Amy and wonder woman stopped the spartan from leaving. "Oh no you don't. You and the star bear...I mean Captain still have to tell us our men are at." Demanded Wonder woman. A loud explosion echoed in the distance. "Also we need to stop Samus and Cortana." The four, accompanied by the ODSTs and spartans, following the sounds metal pounding metal. They stopped at a destroyed intersection with people running away in all directions, damaged cars flipped over blocking traffic, and destroyed buildings. In the middle of it all the hulkbuster kill the orange bounty hunter, barely holding her own and sending a good missile or two at the metal giant.

As the ODSTs took cover from projectiles, Cap and Wonder woman evacuated nearby civilians, while the spartans set up energy shields. After they tried to get closer to stop the fighting duo, bright green light suddenly flashed, stopping everyone in their tracks. As they gazed at the receding glow, there Cap and 1337 saw something that made their situation more dangerous.

One hour ago, at a highly classified Blackmesa East Coast research lab. A balding scientist in a white labcoat plugs a plug from his ginormous machine. A woman with a brown bandana around her head, approached the man. "Hey Dr. Kleiner, how's the teleporter working?"

"Ah Alyx just the person for the occasion." the scientist readjusted his glasses. "I've managed to calibrate the teleporters main reactor, thanks in do part of the Vorgon's help." He patted the machine. "With this machine we can finally locate and bring back by retrieving him with his H.E.V absorption to the cascade. Now for the finishing touch." A fury of keyboard clicks. "Marvelous! It's up and running."

Suddenly a bright red light flashed. "What the Hell? This isn't G.U.N HQ!" yelled out a red and black hedgehog. The machine began spark, a warning alarm, followed by flashing lights.

"Oh no! Something just overloaded the system!"A bright green light flashed. "At least Lamar wasn't the one to chaos!"

Alyx covered her eyes. "Not now doc!"

In the sewers of New York, two color cladded ninjas fought against equally skilled and equally colorful street fighters. Each delivering and returning blow for blow. (Do they do anything else?)

In the rec room next door, mega man and robin sat on the couch watching t.v. The four turtle brothers were skating on their skate ramp. KC Jones and spider man played a round of darts until deadpool accidentally stepped in front of the board, to put it short, they are still cleaning said dart board the best they can. April swept the kitchen with mega man, as Bruce Wayne sat at the computer, while everyone else sat at the dinner table eating pizza.

Tony Stark then approached the suitless batman. "How's it going Bruce?"

The stoic man turned his chair to respond. "Something must have gone wrong over in Gotham. Rodgers hasn't reported anything as of yet, GCPD is going calls are going off the charts, and someone ordered $300 of fried chicken on the batcomputer."

Stark looked at the man with concern "What's the plan then?"

"For the first time in a long time, I simply don't have a plan."

"Woah that's a mind blown." Just then an audible sound shook the underground layer knocking items onto the floor. "What the heck. I don't think a subway car can be that loud." Tony sarcastically said as both billionaires tried to keep their balance. They then heard April scream, when they arrived to the source, a greenish light was in the middle of the living room with everyone around it ready for an attack "What the Hell is that?"

Suddenly the light grew bigger and a black hedgehog. "What the...Shadow?" stated coming out of the kitchen with food stains not aware of the situation at hand. "Hey you mega man your are out of Hot pockets…" He took notice of the light. "Oh crap! It's a plothole, run away!" screamed the mercenary as he tried to run away, but was then engulfed by the light along with April, the turtles, Ryu, Scorpion, Tony Stark,mega man,the author, and Robin.

Meanwhile in Australia, Solid snake sat at a pile of rubble as stared blankly at his friend, along with his other friend Gordon Freeman tending to his sore leg. While his not at all friend, Blue team, stared at the green giant. Shifting the awkward silence Snake spoke up. "So let me get this straight. Cortana cloned herself, hacked into your helmet, monitoring every bit of intel so far, hacked into Tony Stark's Hulk-buster iron suit, sent one suit to beat carrot top." Linda stretched her arm out then her middle finger from the detention cell she was in. Snake turned to the chief. "It's a good thing me and Gordon like you more than these sardine cans, or could be dead."

Said sardine cans were offended. "Hey you were the ones who led him to this predicament, by keeping him safe from that bounty hunter!" Roared out Kelly-087 with a fight between the two teams.

The chief stood up. "Enough!" He barked out, which everyone stopped. "We need to strategize how we are going to warn the others."

Snake snapped his fingers. "I got it. If we some how connect the chief's helmet to the iron suit we might revive the systems contact." Just then a quake shook them. "What the…?" a bright green light. "Why do we even plan shit." mumbled snake as he stared blankly at the light. Soon the light engulfed them all.

Present time, Gotham City. The Chief felt like he was hit by a Hunter's shield as he attempted to pick himself up. As he stumbled around, he took notice of the surrounding skyscrapers meaning that he wasn't somewhere in the Outback. He turned his head to the sound of the groaning pile of people. Some of them were with him before the flash of light, but some were suppose to be in New York. Before he could dwell on what happened, an orange figure tripped over his laying body. His heart nearly stopped, there in front of him was the terror that started all this, Samus Aran. She seemed to glare at him. "Dammit '37, would you stop getting in my way!" barked the bounty Hunter.

The Chief understanding that she mistook him for a different spartan covered his numbers. "Hey you watch it lady." He said mimicking 1337's voice, while he tried to back away from the scene he felt something large land behind. He turned his head and saw Tony Stark's Hulk-Buster looming over him.

"John!" Cheered Cortana Hulk-Buster. This in turn perked up orange Bounty Hunter noticing the two different spartans, but was disappointed when a grapple beam took him into the arms of Dark Samus who was shot at by Linda-058.

As he tried to flee, a golden lasso suspended him in the air with an angered Wonder Woman glaring at him. "Spartan what have you done with my Br...Batman!"

He stared at Blue and Delta then stared at the woman in front of him then at the women giving each other death glares. "Spaceballs."

 **Extra: 1337** **was a nervous wreck. "Holy space balls! S-she she...friggin stole friggin...Truckasaurus !"**

 **Cortana-Truckasaurus then screeched while breathing out fire. A Blue semi truck with flames parked nearby spead off.**

 **Well here we are folks, next chapter will be the last chapter of this. I know I know I can't wait for it to end as well. Hopefully(Jinxed it now) I can finish this during Christmas break.**

 **Deadpool: Wait I thought we were suppose to be in Hell?**

 **Other than being transported to the war zone between two of the most dangerous armored women on Earth, a sniper that doesn't throw piss but still deadly, the freaking Hulk-Buster controlled by an sexy SkyNet figure, oh and a pissed off wonder woman. Other than that, you're in the worst level of Hell...development hell.**

 **Duke Nukem and Deadpool: NNOOOOOOO!**

 **How will our heroes survive, what new dangers will present themselves, does anybody care at all? In the next episode of DrangonBall...I mean Nowhere to Run.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here it is the final chapter! Holy freakin chewbaca! Well to everyone who stuck to and supported the story. Honestly thanks for sticking it through and through, not getting all mushy, but I would have stopped this story a long time ago. As a reward you get to hear of the legend of the Lone Star. What's that...it has nothing to with the story...just stick with the timeline? Ugggh, fine.**

 **Well I can still remember how this fic began, when I got a laptop 3 yrs ago, that my pop's broke. Honestly didn't care much for the internet till then. I some how discovered DeviantArt, then began starting to fan stuff, then got the idea of this story from YogurthFrost's Date...Now saga. This was to be a knock off of it,but the ball rolled one way so yeah. Then I kind of took it a bit serious, growing with time and suggestions present you with the evolution of the story, which 3 yrs ago I wouldn't have seen(or proud) doing. A lot of events,errors, and materials to use were put into the story. Many characters were scraped or couldn't be able to fit into the story.**

 **Another thing, which I forgot about up till now. The Meryle mentioned in chapter 4 is not the same from the Metal Gear Solid series. Since this after the Sons of Patriots.**

 **So on behalf of of this story…**

… **.I don't own any of the copyrights to any of the characters, who belong to their respected companies. I own the OCs and a VHS.**

 **Ladies Like Armor Plating**

 _KRRTZZ_ "We're on? O.k. Hello this is Lois Lane reporting live from Gotham City where a massive battle has taken place... _Booom_ between the Galactic Federation's famed bounty hunter, Samus Aran, Tony Stark's, whom we're unable to get a hold of,Hulk-Buster suit. _Bang_ Few blocks away a UNSC Spartan is locked in combat with a dark blue version of Samus Aran's power armor. vFeeewwwwLook out! _Crash_ Just as things couldn't get more chaotic, famed UNSC Spartan the Master Chief has just fell from the sky due to Wonder Woman slamming him to the ground. Speculations point to this being a retaliation for the attack on the Amazonian Queen Hippolyta, that her body guards claimed to have witnessed. _Boom!_ Whatever maybe the reason, one thing for certain is the amount of collateral damage, which is plain to see that they are simply ignoring. Now there are four color cladded humanoid turtles. We will be reporting more for you here on your Daily Planet."

After seeing the broadcast, KC Jones turned off the t.v as he and everyone turned their heads to the once stoic crime fighter, Bruce Wayne, who had the most horrified expression as he managed to stutter.

"M-my c-city!" He tried to stand, but nearly fell from not having the balance. Luckily for him, sub zero and Ken managed to help him to his seat. "They're destroying my city!"

Ken place a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down dude. We need to you figure out a way to rescue them."

Master Splinter sat down, stroking his beard while he spoke. " , remember the lessons I've taught you about any stressful situation. We need you save our heroes, we need to save our friends, I need "

The billionaire took in a long deep breath then blew out. "Aye sensei."

He turned to the computer and began rapidly typing. "Come in Iron man, do you copy?"

A static reply could be heard. "Krzz Batman krzz this is Iron man." Gunfire could be heard in the background. "Bats krzz all hell krzz loose. It's only me, Robin, mega man, and Ms.O'Neil." An explosion followed by a loud long whistle. "So far I've lost visual on Solid, Freeman, deadpool, the kid,sonic, and Scorpion." Repulsor blasts were shot. "Damn she knows how slip by my tracking -104, Ryu, and a couple ODSTs are too injured to continue, but are in a safe location overseen by the ODSTs and a couple the chief is wonder woman's yo-yokrzz far RED team haven't shown up yet. "

Another explosion was heard. "Oh yeah, we have the Galactic Federation's most famed/deadliest bounty hunter hunting us down, while bumping heads with her evil clone. A sniper who has us in her sight, with the accuracy of Hawkeye. Oh another thing I found out when I managed to contact with Jarvis, that a jealous smart AI has apparently hacked and is piloting my Hulk-Buster iron suit." A long pause was left."Any suggestions?"

Everyone the old subway lair, except for Master Splinter who was calm, were baffled by the situation. Bruce Wayne controlled his breathing. "O.K there is a Javelin at pier 22, Robin will show you where it's at. Look for anyone else to rescue and head and stay in orbit."

"On it!"

Back in Gotham City, the master chief tried to untie the golden Lasso around his ankle, but was yanked away by its owner as she flew to the sky again. She narrowed her eyes at him. "I will not say this again Spartan! Where is my Batman?!"

The magic was slowly breaking all his years of spartan training of integration, if he were to be captured by the enemy. Luck was on his side this time, as he felt the lasso loose around his arm, due to the last fall dislocated his arm, also finding his pistol on the pavement. "H-he's…" stuttered the spartan as the amazonian leaned forward. "He's...not in me wearing the armor." Perplexed and irritated by this answer she didn't realize he escaped from the lasso, free falling while keeping her away by shooting at her, which she had to stop in mid flight to block the projectiles.

As soon as he hit the floor, he immediately ran through the dirty streets and alleyways of Gotham, losing the Amazon in the process. As he cautiously strolled down under a bridge, a sense of nostalgia occurred. "Wait, I know this area." He then spotted a cardboard box in the distance that had 'Awesome House' written on it. A sense of joy and safety washed over him"It's me and Delta's home." (pitnote: Wait the Earth's mightest heroes...live in a cardboard box a under bridge in Gotham? That's depressing. Sidenote: Coming from the guy who eats floor icecream.)

The chief knocked on the box and whistled oly oly oxen free. A second later two whistles were replied. The Box opened, two hands pulled the spartan inside then a soft glow of a glow stick illuminated in the well spaced box. In front of him were Gordon and Solid Snake with big gigantic grins.

Snake put an arm around the chief. "Glad you made it back home." The chief the spartan signal for happy. "Yeah, hold on to those happy feeling,because I got info from the REAL batman. Apparently Stark and the people with him are going to head for a warehouse at the piers to take Javelin into orbit, but we got the short straw."

"What's the problem?"

"We're literally at the opposite side of the city." The chief knew that they were about to dive head first into trouble. Snake continued by drawing a layout of the plan."Chief, we need to take longest route because of the fighting. We will have to go through the Amazon embassy to avoid the fire crotch's aim. Then we sprint the rest of the way and make it before the deadline." Snake then sighed. "Or we can just stay put here, hope for the best for the rest and ourselves."

The chief knew of the impossibility of the first plan going well,but he couldn't risk Stark's not making it out because he and his team didn't help them. He turned to his friends and with a mocking tone. "Unless you want to take your afternoon nap in the shade, I'm going to dine in Hell." He was glad to see his friends have the same cheshire smiles as him.

"Spoken like a true Spartan." replied Solid any more one liners they all got any equipment from their home and off to their epic battle.(pitnote: Still depressing no matter how cool it sounds.)

Across the other side of Gotham, Robin prepared a Javelin for take off with April O'neil sat inside the spacecraft. Tony Stark and Mega man kept guard outside the warehouse. Just then they saw four figures running towards them. The two heros keeping watch made out the figures, to much of mega man's disappointment, were Solid Snake, Gordon Freeman, the Master Chief, and 1337. For a moment they seemed to relax, but soon notice that the four figures were still running. Then came the thought of hope was nevering coming to their way for the rest of the adventure.

Tony Stark went inside the spacecraft, made his way to the cockpit. He placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, who saw fear and panic in the billionaire's eyes.(Oticon note: Guess it's a bad day for blue lanterns and a good day for yellows. Sidenote: Just stick with anime.) "Robin I need you to start the engines now." The billionaire said stoically. The sidekick tried to voice an opinion to for the others,but Stark interrupted him sounding a little frustrated. "Now Robin."

April looked out her window, seeing mega man closing the hangar door, as the roof began to open. In the distance she could see four figures running towards and behind them were a group of women clad in tunics and armor, one of the women had a yellow clad ninja hanging from the socket of his mask being impaled on a large intimidating trident,carrying him as a trophy, while throwing spears and arrows at the four figures.

Shouting could be heard from the three figures "Jack start the engine!""Why are they so pissed off at me!"CrapCrapCrapCrapCrap!" She could tell mega man put in his effort to try and close the door before they could get in.

She then noticed two more figures running from the sidelines, one a red blur the other with something green at the head. She heard sniper shots being fired. The four figures managed to pull an Indiana Jones, barely making it inside and run inside the Javelin. Megan man managed to close the door and lock it.

Tony Stark came of the cockpit as he shouted "O.K everyone buckle up!"

April notice a loud banging noise at the door. She looked out the window and saw the the two figures banging on the warehouse window, with pleading eyes and terror on their faces(except the one with a mask on). She turned to Stark. " shouldn't we go sa.."

He quickly interrupted her "I'm sorry Ms.O'neil but there's no time to save them. Even if we did those women would tear us to shreds."

"But their right there. And the women are keeping their distance." Everyone turned to the window to see that deadpool trying to break the window and the kid holding up his arms asking 'what the hell?' while the amazonian women deadpanned at the scene.

"Now time!" shouted the billionaire as he quickly flew the space out the hangar taking a sharp right turn, sending 1337 out of the craft and into deadpool and the kid, whom all three gave him the good bird as the women slowly with spears in hand approached them.

 **So Much To Do**

Back in the sewers of New York, Bruce Wayne worked a fury on the computer trying to contact anyone to help them with this current dilemma. The other heroes who were still in the room stared with pity at the frustrated man as he tried with all his might to find help to escape...from the loving embrace of Wonder Woman.

Bruce managed to contact someone in Gotham. "Yo batman! We been getting our asses kicked out here! Where the Hell have you been!" On the other end was RED Scout as he screamed at the stoic Billionaire. "First we were chillin' around eatin' chicken, which uh Pyro bought them. Medic and Spy heard an alarm, they said that crap was fallin' apart down town." Everyone held their breaths knowing that something really bad was to come next. "Then out of nowhere Wonder Woman came crashing in the cave. She kept demanding where you were at. When she didn't get her answer she started wailin' on us. She tore up RoboCop, man he's barely enough at it is. Luckily he didn't get torn up like the BatCave." Everyone turned to see Bruce still have his stoic expression. "Then we booked it when Alfred managed to hold her off, man he's one tough old man. As we were running down Gotham, Heavy and Demo had to fight off this big robot. Sniper wanted to challenge this one sniper firing at some blue chick. Engineer and Pyro are keeping us safe from Samus. And Spy sort of just took off. Sooooooo got any suggestions?"

The Dark kept a stern expression on his face. "You'll have to stay away from the any of the women. There's no way any of us can assist you. I'm sorry."

Silence was in the air for what seemed to an eternity. "Wow what a punch to the nut. Thanks for nothing." With that Scout disconnected.

Everyone turned to Batman, who raised a skeptical eyebrow. Ken crossed his arms as talked. "You know Bruce...we finally had enough of this." Ken received a glare from the narrowed eyes of Bruce Wayne, but the martial artist didn't back down. "Look Bruce I know that you've been through alot and you want to do what's best for Wonder Woman." He put a hand on his shoulder. "But take it from a married man, I can see the way how your in love with."

This seemed to get a rise out of the Billionaire. "In love?! I'm an egomaniac billionaire with parent issues. Lots of parent issues!"

If the street fighter was discouraged by the this statement he didn't show it. "Well sorry sourpuss I don't believe it. Heck all that running from happiness will turn you into Ryu(heck his girl problem is what got me here.) just wandering around the world with no aim. I mean sure he's the greatest fighter(other than me), but he's still homeless."

"What does this have to do with the fact that a man like me has no buisness in love."

Ken leaned toward sub-zero. "Man his denial is as bad as scorpion's anger." The blue ninja bobbed his head.

Batman's wheelchair screeched "I'm not! She's a valuable colleague. A woman I had my trust in her."

K.C gave a cocky. "I don't know, it seems like you're spouting out nonsense."

The brooding man glared at the hockey player, who quickly put on his hockey mask. "Other than the criminal fact that she RAPED ME!" Everyone shifted sheeply while scratching their heads, except for master splinter, who had no no knowledge of this, spat out his tea. " What kind of relationship would I have with an immortal goddess not showing a single strand of age, while I'll grow old. Her mightier than thou attitude and harassment just me furious!"

"Yet you KEEP TALKING ABOUT HER!YOU STUBBORN BASTARD!" shouted master splinter, much to everyone's surprise. "Mr Wayne I understand that you have experienced many tragedies and many more will follow." the wise let a knowing sigh, while he stroke his beard. "However, I'm aware that you have a deep care for this woman...no this warrior that you fighting this unwinnable battle of love with that woman's spirit and your stubbornness both trying to outshine the other." He placed a hand(paw) on Bruce's shoulder. "Bruce don't go through same solitude you have been through year after year. Be not the fearsome bat, but the feeling man."

A long silence fell upon them for what felt like eons. Then the most unbelievable site occurred. Bruce Wayne was blushing. "W-well I might...kinda..like her." Ken gave a cocky grin. Everyone gave a few chuckles. Master Splinter shook his head smirking.

Peter Parker wiped his sweat covered forehead, while giving a long whistle. "Finall

A loud crackling sound from the computer captured their attention. "Batman, _You son of a…"_

" _Snake Language."_

" _Bite me bird boy."_

Bruce glared at the computer. "What was _that...David."_

" _...er nothing batman."_

 **Big Bad John**

Within the lone vacuum of Earth's orbit, inside the orbiting spacecraft the Master Chief, with Gordon Freeman sitting next to him, explained the epic(but failed) plan of escaping from the battle. Much to a wide eyed yellow wearing reporter and a peeved blue robot. "So then he says "Out of my way vile wench!" That got those Amazon's ticked off, so they fought. He was holding his own, until 1337 fell from the sky and landed on him." the chief paused, waiting for the yellow woman's giggling to die down. "When we arrived, they managed to impale him on a trident. When '37 got back on his feet, the women turned heads towards him then at me. Not long on of them shouted out "By Hera, it can spawn on its own." another then shouted "Kill them!" We all ran from the embassy all the way to the Javelin."

April O'Neil placed a hand her cheek. "Wow, that quite the workout."

"Why did I let Link drag me into this?" groaned Mega Man as he rubbed his temples.

Snake then came out of the cockpit, quickly turning and pointing a finger at the chief. "John, sit down we're having the talk now!"

"The talk?"

"That's right, no more hoopla! You're gonna choose which of the four crazies you find boneable."said snake while crossing his arms.

"Surely you can't be serious!" "Hey that's sexist!" yelled the green Spartan and yellow news reporter.

"I'm serious. And don't call me surely."

The woman in yellow turned to the green spartan. "You know Mr. Spartan, I've always who would be you Mrs." was about to rebuttal, but was interrupted by her hand in the air. "No more running or excuses, tell us who you fancy."

The Chief looked around for way to get out of this situation, but found none. "I can't be able to have a relationship with any person. As the UNSC prohibits…"

The reporter interrupted the metal giant with a stern tone. "Master Chief, enough tell the truth. I'm already missing out on the broadcast of a century."

The spartan sighed "Fine. I'm upset that three of my trusted comrades had these feelings for me, along with them going to extreme lengths to attain me. Along with the Universe's most destructive being." He sat down. "Besides...even if I Wanted to pursue a relationship, it just wouldn't. I shared that information before with my most trusted friends."

Snake and Gordon who were stunned by how their stoic antisocial friend that they have spent years trying to make him more human. "O-oh my God! He's starting to be more open! We're finally seeing it!" Screamed out the bandana wearing clone while he giddily shook his equally happy friend.

"Snake...Gordon, you both know I don't have a sex drive.I'm aware that I'm showing my human side. I'm aware that fornication is not the most important part of a relationship." (Nukemnote:Pffft!) "Buddies I know you two are happy about this, but calm down so I can explain to everyone and the audience. (pitnote: Aren't you going say something about him breaking the 4th wall? Sidenote: Honestly I don't care anymore.)

"O.k sorry, we'll try and keep it down. This everything we wanted!"

Restarting the train on of the conversation. "But it not only affects my extinct human urges, it affects my emotions. Which my years of military experiences also helped ruined it." He took a breath. "I won't be able to be intimate. They can love me all they want, but I won't show any love back. They would leave me if it's not ONI."

April put a hand on his shoulder. "Chief, you don't need to worry about that, from what I saw in Gotham.(which will haunt me for the rest of my life.) They freaking love you. Beside deny it all you want, you still hint that have feelings for them." She gave hive the biggest brightest smile he had ever seen. "So go get them!"

"Just don't choose fire crotch."

"Not now Snake."

Just then Tony Stark came out of the cockpit. "Well now's the only time, from what the reports are coming in. It's the eye of the storm, unless you stop it now."

John-117, the master chief, looked at the people around him, then back the billionaire. "Well time to end this."

Mega man had annoyed look. "...I don't like you. I just don't like you."

"The feelings mutual."

Down below in Gotham City, Amy Rose stood on top a rooftop looking at the battle about to happen down below. Samus stood on top a smashed car readying an ice beam. Dark Samus super charged her arm cannon. Linda-058 holding two dual-magnum pistols, one arm pointing at Samus and one pointing at her dark clone. A few seconds later Hulk-Buster Cortana landed near by, cracking the sidewalk.

The four stood where they were in what seemed to go on forever. Each shooting a glare at each other. A lone cry of a distant bird of prey echo in the wind and a large empty turtle shell tumbled through the center of the conflict.

Wonder Woman idmetiatley flew off to make sure no civilians,especially the news reporters, near the damage. Atop the roof Amy prepared herself for the worst to come.

The four women continued to stare each other down, until Cortana out of character to the situation giggled. The others shared a look with each other, as they became concerned of what the AI had in store. Dark Samus was the first one to address the problem. "O.k Eagle Eye what's going on?"

Samus gave a confused look to her dark clone. "How do you know about that?"

"Space Hulu." Responded Linda-058. Getting an "Oh yeah that." from Samus.

Cortana stopped laughing, relaxing her arms, as everyone else still seem on edge. "Well considering with everything that has transpired. We never talked about our thoughts or my place in the Chief's heart."

The other three were appalled by her statement. "Your place? In what, in a thumbdrive?" said Samus with a bit of venom in her tone. "But I understand what you're getting at." Samus stretched her arms doing a bit of a spin. "O.k who wants to confess their love for the Chief?" The lone wolf and dark clone shared a look, stared back at Samus, then the spartan raised her hand. "We're at a cease fire, so come down and explain."

The sniper made her way, she looked at her opponents with a calculating mind, seeing Samus motion her to speak she relaxed. "I don't know what sort of notions that falsely believe John belongs to you three, but I do know where I stand with him." She searched for any signs of a threat between her adversary's,finding none. "I was in love with him and know him the most since I have been him since I was six."

Cortana awkwardly crossed her arms and lifted her hips. "I've been in his head for almost eight years. I've have been with him through every battle and through his suppressed emotions."

Dark Samus growled. "I was truly in his head, when I took control of his mind. I've seen his memories and shared his emotions. Seeing as he possesses the physical and mental traits of being an excellent mate instead like my counterpart. " Her arm cannon was fully charged. "I'm the most capable of protecting him."

All eyes directed on the bounty hunter. "Sigh I knew this would be brought up. Yes,I hated him at first. Yes, I tried to kill him when he was an obstacle to my missions. Yes I nearly left him in the vacuum of space. Heck I liked Cortana more than I did the Chief." She pointed her arm cannon and fired at Cortana. "But you know what? I **LOVE** him now."

With that all hell broke loose. Samus mad dashed towards Cortana, firing at the other two women, jumping over the hulk-buster, using it for cover. Linda ran out of everyone's line of sight. Dark Samus ran in supersonic speed and delivered a powerful punch to Samus, sending her sliding a good distance. Samus countered with a super missile, which her doppelganger evaded, but was trapped into a energy lasso. Samus smashed her around then threw her into a building. However, Cortana managed to thaw out. As soon as she was able to move her arm, she sent Samus flying into the air. When Cortana began to target a missile at the flying orange suite, a bullet struck her and destroying the suit's targeting and anti-communication system.

The fight lasted only a few more minutes until both Samus, her dark clone, and the spartan stopped noticing that their COMM channels were back, all having important. Samus and Linda stood frozen, while Dark Samus chuckled mischievously. Wondering what the problem was see peeked into their COMM channels, finding that a huge armada of Dark Samus' ships were in the Solar System. This is bad.

"What the Hell, you phazon bitch?!" yelled out Samus.

Ignoring the insult, her dark counterpart crossed her arms. "Call it a safety precaution to make sure that the spartan becomes my mate." She opened a small hatch on her wrist, ready to press a button. "So who thinks they will get have my mate?"

A loud roar brought them out of the tension, as JLA Javelin crashed landed near them. The four women could hear yelling and a woman screaming. "WHAT THE HELL STARK?!" "Calm down snake, I told I would get us down fast Snake." "April passed out from shock." "Thanks John." "Gordon also threw up on mega man." "There's chewed up french fries in my circuits!"

As if things weren't weird enough, a red glow brought their attention from the crashed spaceship and on to a new group. From the red flash came a red color swapped street fighter, a blue color swapped ninja, a hockey player, and the only person they cared about,Batman...sitting on a wheelchair. The women were perplexed by this scene, except for Cortana who was pulling off the door to the Javelin, until a loud shriek of some sort of banshee. They all turned their heads,but the creature that made the horrific noise was nothing more than a blur that flew pass at frightening speeds. Turning back they were met with the sight of Wonder Woman tossing the blue ninja like a discuss and then crushed the caped crusader in a tight bear hug.

"By Hera! I've finally found you Br-er-Batman!" cried out Diana Prince as she squeezed tighter.

"Wonder woman...mmmy...back!" Barely spoke the Batman as the air in his lungs were slowly depleting.

Ken, after having a good chuckle at sub-zero's expense, began to calm the Amazonian princess. "Um Wondy, he's suffocating." She quickly let go. "O.k that's good." She then stole a kiss from the dark knight. "O.k that's bad...sort of. Any way, Bats tell her now before things get more heated."

Wonder woman stood still, as she listened to Bruce Wayne's confession of he viewed her at first as liability then to some one who made his shattered heart feel whole. Even while evading, he still felt something more than what he thought he was convincing himself for the Amazonian beauty.

Tears swelled in the woman's eyes as her love of her life has finally accepted their love for each other. Another victory for Wonder Woman and tenacity of the Amazons. Despite the creeping fact that the idol of her and her people is Captain America, that her own mother is obsessed with.(Sidenote: Talk about irony.) 'Lucky for him, Sharon's treating his wounds outside of Gotham.' (Sidenote: Which you caused.)

As Cortana was able to pry open the door from the spacecraft, Gordon quickly came out waving a white flag. However the flag was a pair of underwear tied to his crowbar. "Gordon,give me my underwear!" yelled out Solid Snake as he grabbed the underwear and stuffed it into his pants. The bandana wearing clone turned to face the women. "O.k we resign from all this bull shit. We will surrender the Chief." A fierce look of hunger made it way on the women faces, slowly approaching them. Gordon cowered behind Snake. "He's going to choose someone! He's going to choose someone!" They all stopped their approach, but the hunger was still in their eyes.

The Master Chief came out of the Javelin, but still stood close to it for safety. "Well, here we are. Since this was something blew out of proportion real fast, I'll say this real fast. I choose…"

However, an annoying ringing noise interrupted the spartan's big moment. All eyes turned to the source, which happened to be coming from Dark Samus. "I'm sorry, I thought I put my helmet on vibrate. Let me take this call real fast." She turned around, but everyone could still hear her and whatever was being said was something intense. "What is it? I'm in the middle of acquiring the main target! What?! The ENTIRE ARMADA!? How?! A Kryptonian with a red cape? But their planet was eradicated years ago."

"Well count me has the few survivors." Everyone looked up to the voice, belonging to man in blue with big 'S' on his chest.

"It's a bird." yelled deadpool, with his costume torn up as he dragged an injured kid and a blue ninja. "It's a plane." replied K.C Jones.

"It's a lazy plot device!" Grunted Snake. "Where the Hell were you?!"

"Well I was off flying near the Horsehead nebula to put my mind at ease. I lost track of time, but I didn't think it was really necessary to hurry back." Replied the man of steel, innocently recalling his tale with a smile."What did I miss?"

" Wonder woman finally went bonkers, Batman was raped, the chief attracted a harem, Gotham is destroyed again, and the worst of it all...Blue team."Replied Solid Snake.

Superman,ignoring him, turned to his bat friend with a big joyful smile. "Great Scott! You and Diana are now a couple. Congratulations."

"O.k he's ignoring what I said." sighed out Snake as faced to the others. "O.k Chief from the top...where's Dark Samus?" Everyone turned to see her slowly back away while pressing buttons on her wrist.

When she noticed all eyes were on her. "Uh...I'm not surrendering...I'm strategically retreating. Muwhaha I shall return and once I do, the spartan and I will mate upon the carcasses of our vanquished foes." With that she disappeared within a beam of light.

Everyone turned back to the Chief, which those who could read his body language could tell he was perplexed. Snake then brought their focus on him. "O.k...let's do this again. Chief from the top." A loud engine roar brought interrupted the spartan, as a UNSC pelican landed. Out came Admiral Hood, Sargent Johnson, a few ODST's, and the Arbiter.

Hood walked towards then pass the group, he stood in front of Superman and stuck out his hand. "Man of Steel on behalf of the UNSC, we can't thank you enough for preventing that alien armada from reaching Earth."

Superman smiled as he shook the man's hand, careful not to rip off his arm. "My pleasure Sir. Glad I could help."

"Pfft Boy scout." responded Ken.

From the corner of a building came the Spartans and ODSTs that were stationed to help with compromise with the Amazonians. They gave their solutes, which the admiral gave a crisp salute back. Buck was the first to approach. "Escort team reporting sir."

"Hey where's Ryu, the guy with the red bandana?"asked Ken, noticing his friend/rival was not with the newly arrived group.

"Y-yeah he just sort of just...walked off after we gave him medical help." answered Dutch as his tone indicated that he was worried about the man.

Ken gave a chuckle. "Don't worry he always does that. Infact that cares of a...problem we were having."

Back in San Francisco, Chun lee and Sakura with defeated expressions sat inside a restaurant. Both had the thought of the realization of Ryu 'He's going to travel across the world until a tournament comes up. Damn it!'

The admiral turned his his gaze to Buck then looked around at the destruction. "I take it that the mission was unsuccessful."

The ODST leader gave out a defeated sigh as shoulders slumped down, despite there being high level commander. "No. No sir it was not."

Hood put a hand on his shoulder. "It's o.k son, not even the Brass would thought this would happen." He took notice of the new company that arrived. "Take everyone to the medical bay then get some R&R, we're heading off." He turned to Blue team. "Including Blue team."

This struck a cord for Delta team, with Snake And Gordon that their most hated enemies were leaving the planet, but at the cost of their best friend leaving as well, especially since he hasn't confessed yet. As much they want to protest, when it came to ONI, like someone owing money to the IRS, there was nothing they could do without starting a war.

When the UNSC personal stepped aboard the ship, Daisy-023, due to her beaten state, accidentally slipped and fell to the ground. O'Brien ran up to her to check if she was alright. She smiled warmly at him "I'm o.k you don't have to worry, but thanks by the way." She gave a small chuckle, when she noticed him blushing, but stopped when she looked behind him seeing the spartan-141 looming over the oblivious ODST. In her hands was a sign that said "Nice try stealing him. I'll see you in the training room."

"Spaceballs".

The last two spartans to board the ship were the chief, dragging his feet a little and Linda affectionately holding onto his arm, much to Samus and Cortana anger. Before they sat down, Johnson stopped them in their tracks. "Woah there Chief, you're not coming along."

Confused the chief picked up his head. "How come?"

Admiral Hood approached the Spartan. "On the account that you are responsible for tampering with the Amazonian peace alliance that was to take place today. Which they agreed to discuss the terms of agreements if were temporarily ban from the UNSC." This shocked Linda to her core, as she stood frozen in the chief's arm, until blue team had to literally pry her off. Hood smiled at the chief. "Looks like you get to have time off with your team her." In the background Delta cheered as if they won the lottery.

This confused the ODSTs inside the spaceship. "Wait wasn't 1337 the one…" stated O'Brien but was interrupted by a punch to the gut courtesy of the Rockie, replying with a 'I don't know' gesture.

As the Pelican took off, with an insulated Blue team being flipped off two members of Delta, the chief turned back to situation at hand. "O.K you know what? I'm going to make this short. Samus, Cortana I choose the both of you." This shocked everyone as they yell "WHAT!?" The chief not being affected by their outburst. "Well i was going choose all four of you, before…"

The spartan was interrupted by Gordon up his hand, looking mildly annoyed. Snake put out the cigarette in his mouth before talked "John...who told you of going through the harem route?"

"Oticon."

"Damn it Oticon!" (Oticon: I thought it would work out for him, even though he hardly as any harem fics.) "Not now! Chief that's purely stupid on so many levels that we wouldn't cover it in this chapter. So pick one."

With a second of silence. "Samus." replied the spartan in a bored tone, with said bounty hunter celebrating in delight while the hulkbuster suit fell to it's knees. Stark took this opportunity and managed to get Cortana out of the system, giving the her chip to the chief.

The chief put the chip in his helmet, as soon as he did he was met with a angry crying Cortana. "Why John why?!"

He took a big breath "Cortana, I still have feelings for and would have rather wished that I could have something with you. However, the fact of the matter is that no one would see it that way, since you're not physically real. I know someone along will judge this to be idiotic,but I would rather have this way than someone disrespecting you no how much I...um l-love."

Catching on to the almost whisper at the end, she knew he meant every word. "John can you take me out, I need to discuss something with Samus." He did just that with no questions asked. After a few minutes of watching Samus seeming to have a heated argument with herself, she a gave out a long sigh. She took out Cortana and gave her to the chief. "Sorry for the wait." the A.I said with a chipper tone. "Well we just agreed to some of the terms of the agreements that we made originally at the beginning."

"The one that you two haven't told any of us and used to try manipulate each other with?" Said the chief with a stoic tone.

"That's the one." the A.I giggled. "By the way, though I can't be classified as your woman, I will be with you no matter what. In fact, I'm more often going to be in Samus' suit so I can see you, but that doesn't give you the excuse to not treating me as a lady. You got that buster?" She smile at him, knowing that he would be with her, even if the circumstances are not how she calculated.

"You got it." He simply said, as Samus took back Cortana then plugged the A.I in her suit.

The Orange bounty hunter hooked her arm around the green spartan. "Well I chased you all across the planet and finally caught you. Lets not waste a single second and blow this popsicle stand, you're gonna take this girl to somewhere special." She was about to pry open his helmet off to plant a kiss, until Batman interrupted her with a cough. Infuriating her greatly. "What?!"

The wheel chaired bound dark knight didn't flinch, keeping a stern look on his face. He moved his chair to get a look of everyone. "Well since everyone got the man they want…"

Up in the rooftops, Amy Rose shouted "What about me?!"

Ken snapped his fingers "Oh yeah. Sonic said that to step off, he just doesn't like you that way!"

The pink Hedgehog screamed with pure frustration and anger, throwing her hammer that broke a groaned at the scene, which reminded him of an important issue that needed to be discussed. "Now that these issues have been resolved. I'm going the discus the punishments for the destruction of my city." Spoke Batman with venom in his tone, that sent shivers to everyone, including the battle hardened Team Delta.

As the heroes of Earth dealt with the wrath of batman with the legal powers of She-Hulk and Phoenix Wright. At the island of Themyscira, the queen told of her tales of her short time in man's world. Needless to say, Spartans will never be welcomed on to the Island under any circumstance, but what baffled and annoyed some of the Amazonians was the constant woes of her yearning for the Star Bearer.

In the depths of space many Phazon soldiers huddled in fear away from a door that contained their commanding mistress who was...angry from her failed campaign on Earth. They tried to resist the threatening requests that she kept shouting at them through Phazon communication. One soldier couldn't resist the orders and began shakingly step towards the door while it's comrades cried out. "NO! RS/0123 don't do it!" "I Can't resist it anymore my body's on its own!" That soldier was the twenty-fifth of the fifty casualties that died in that day.

Aboard the UNSC frigate Bonanza, down in the mess two blue spartans sat on a table with very annoyed expressions. Not just from being back on duty, not from the separation from their leader/friend, not from the mental state of their other teammate, not even(barely) from losing by that bandana wearing homeless man and his mute. No, what was irking their patience was the Blue Spartan in Mark V armor who seemed to be slow in the head, talking about things that made little to no sense at all especially every time he referred to Fred-104 as some man named Church. His light blue armor friend kept hitting on Kelly-087 and she placed a hand her gun every time she heard Bow chicka wow Wow. To add on the irritation a group of spartans one in red armor would shoot peas at them while shouting "Suck it Blues!" while the one in maroon armor would congratulate him, and for an unknown reason reason both Fred and Kelly had the urge to punch the lazy orange one. Despite it all their minds did go back to Linda-058 and how she took the news of being separated from the chief hard.

A few doors down the lone wolf sniper prepared a table with a red tablecloth with two white saucers on top each plate was two metal cups. She poured the cups with tea with her bangs covering her eyes. "I hope you like the tea. It's from my stash, though it's not my best brand." across from her was a spartan in mark VI armor with a crappy drawn 117 on lined paper on his chest with his arms tied behind the chair he was sitting on. "Here let me help you with your drink." She poured the cup onto the spartan's helmet. "Do you like the tea John?" She spoke in a calm tone.

1337 thrashed around trying to shout at her, but failed as his voice was muffled by his helmet, due to his broken communicator. "No u ss cok it itch."

She leaned closer to his face and he saw her eyes. Those eyes. Dear God those Eyes! Nothing in this galaxy could describe the fear he felt when those eyes pierced into his soul. " **I said. Did You. Like. The tea?"** she spoke in a dark tone that made the tied down spartan began to whimper and cry as he quickly nodded his head. " **Good. This is the way it should be. Just you and me John."**

'Why has no one came to save me?! It's been a whole week!'thought the tied up spartan sadly not knowing it will be a full till someone came to even bother to check on him(mainly to check on Linda). The things he saw of Linda's mental level will haunt in his dreams for ages to come.

 **And that concludes the story everyone thanks for reading!.**

 **Thanks to all the characters that still don't own. Even the ones that didn't make it to the end: -Ryu(off traveling the World..again.)**

 **-Danny Phantom( was only used for filler like the meat in Taco bell)(lawsuit). - Link(Wherever he's at.) and slender man doing krrtzzzzzzzzzzzITszzzzzzzMezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…**

 **the message has been lost.**

 **Robocop(hope he's doing o.k).**

 **(Yellow box )^What the hell about us?!^ (white box)*I agree we didn't have proper send off.* Neither did the comics.**

 **Sorry to the characters that didn't make the cut from least wanted to most wanted:**

 **-Powerpuff girls(I have little sisters and don't think it would be wise to put little girls in the story.*pedobear in the corner*.)**

 **\- Squirrel girl(just no.)**

 **-Ben ten(Too many reboots.)**

 **-Archer Sterling(wouldn't make sense plus used too many characters.)**

 **-Chuck Norris( Originally he was suppose to wear the batsuit and**

 **Cap wears the mjolnir armor, but all crime in Gotham would have ended.)**

 **-Rorschach (was suppose to be an outside perspective and the only sane one, which ain't saying much.)**

 **-Punisher (was going to some what geek out and help out Cap, since he's a fan boy.)**

 **-Alucard(My buddy got me into TeamFourStar, but not enough space in the story.)**

 **-Dante(him and Deadpool living in the same apartment building*play theme song to laverne and Shirley.*)**

 **-Ashly"Ash" Williams(wanted to put him in in the most, but he was the piece of the puzzle that was from another box.)**

 **Well that's it I guess. Time to finally to put this nightmare behind me….Deadpool what the heck are doing at my computer?**

 **Deadpool: Heyhey! Just typing the fifth chapter of the sequel.**

 **SEQUEL?! Oh no you don't I'm done with this, I got got taxes that I'm not going to pay and now I got the IRS about get my stuff. And that's not sequel it's nothing but smut!**

 **Deapool: of course it's smut it came from your computer. Filthy filthy boy.**

 **Those were suppose to be destroyed in the fire they were forged in...but do you think it would raise the views.**

 **Deadpool:listen kid I've read many crappy fics that get tons of reviews by making some heated reading.**

 **Hmmm...you know what I'll consider it. If readers leave reviews and tune in to the upcoming stories:**

 **-DEM WEDDING BELLS THAT GO JINGLE JANGLE.(sequel to NoWhere to Run.)**

 **-SHENANIGANS FROM A BLUE PILL (the chief will know about the birds and the Bee Gees.)**

 **-ON THE ROAD AGAIN. (Tales of Team Delta and the people in No where to run.)**


End file.
